Ancient love
by unknown to all
Summary: This is my very first story okay, so please keep any flames down. In this story we follow a young trainer named Jason from Oreburgh city as he begins his pokemon journey with his starter pokemon Kabuto. They will meet new friends, battle the evil Team Galactic, and travel the region of Sinnoh together. Rated M for now just in case. Currently stopped.
1. The journey begins

**Well as you all my have guessed I have been gone for a long time. Personally, I think i bit of more than I can chew with this one. Making a story like this for my first post seems like a bad idea come ****to think about it. I kinda feel like scraping this and making another one but I don't know. I will try to work on this when I can.**

'Hi' around thoughts

* * *

><p>Jason was your average 9 year old boy. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He lives in Oreburgh city, and as such, is obsessed with going into the mines when he grows up. Everyday as he walked to school, he would stare at the mines, hoping for his day to enter the mines like so many others. Besides his passion with the mines, he had one other obsession, fossils.<p>

He dreamed about having a prehistoric pokemon by his side as he entered the mines. During his spare time, he would read about the prehistoric pokemon that once lived in Sinnoh. To the fierce aerodactly to the the mighty rampardos. He was fascinated on how such prehistoric pokemon lived. As his 10 birthday neared, he couldn't wait for his starter pokemon and for his journey to begin.

2 months later

As the suns rays lit up Jason's room, he slowly opened his eyes. Yawning, he got up and looked outside his bedroom window. He saw flocks of starly's flying outside the morning sky. Jason smiled as he couldn't wait to be free just like them. Outside making his own decisions, carving his destiny. Getting dressed and packing the rest of his pokemon gear, he hurried down stairs towards the kitchen. As he neared the bottom of the stairs he smelled breakfast being made and his stomach growled in response.

His mom was almost finished making their breakfast. Her light brown hair was tied up into a bun and she wore an apron over her red shirt and blue jeans. As Jason entered the kitchen his mom finished setting up the plates.

"Good morning mom," Jason said.

"Morning sweetie. Breakfast's ready," Jason's mom replied.

"Thanks mom."

Jason started eating his breakfast as his mom poured him a glass of oran juice.

"So sweetie, do you know which pokemon your going to choose?" Jason's mom asked.

"A Cranidos or a Shieldon maybe," Jason replied, drinking his oran juice.

At Oreburgh city, young trainers could in fact choice fossilized remains of pokemon to be their starters. One would simply choice a fossil and bring it to the Oreburgh museum where it would be brought back to life. Due to the rarity of the fossils however, few trainers get such a chance. The other essential items needed to become a pokemon trainer were simply mailed over from professor. Oak's lab.

"Well then you should better get going then. Its already 10:30."

Jason neared chocked on the oran juice.

"10:30! Oh shot! I was supposed to go at 10 o'clock!" Jason shouted. Quickly drinking the rest of the oran juice, Jason ran outside.

"Bye mom!" Jason said.

"Be careful dear and don't forget to visit often," his mother replied as she waved at him as he ran off to the Oreburgh mine.

* * *

><p>After 5 minutes of constant running, Jason finally made it to the gates of the Oreburgh mine. The Oreburgh mine was the pride of Orebugh city. It was the deepest mine in the region and produced the coal and metal needed to power the entire region and to build new buildings. The mine itself ran deep underground, some parts of it deeper than the ocean and spread deep underneath the dirt like the roots of a tree. He just arrived as the supervisor finished up the speech.<p>

"-and remember young trainers. A pokemon only gets as strong as their trainers themselves. If you want a powerful trainer, you yourself will have to train to. Know then, has everyone choice their fossil?" asked the supervisor. He was a big man, roughly 6" 2. He wore a safety vest over his white T-shirt and his black pants was covered in dust from spending so much time in the mines. He had a chiseled face and he had a very stern expression on his face.

Everyone nodded their heads and began to talk amongst themselves, eager to have not only their own starter pokemon, but a prehistoric pokemon at that.

"Wait!" Jason cried as panted for breath. "I haven't choosen one yet!"

The supervisor starred Jason, as if he was some grimer that he had to clean up.

"Well then young man what are you waiting for? Get going!" the supervisor barked.

Sprinting towards the table in which the fossils were placed, the only fossil left was one that was slightly smaller than a dinner plate. It was mostly circular in shape with two oval shaped groves at the bottom. Jason was slightly disappointed that he didn't get the Cranidos or the Shieldon that he wanted, but he was happy nonetheless that he got to have a fossil pokemon as his starter.

"Now then, is everyone happy with their choice?" the supervisor asked.

"Yes!" everyone shouted, except for Jason. Who could only muster a weak "yes" which went unheard to the supervisor.

"Then follow me to the Oreburgh museum where we shall bring your dormant partners back to life!"

The small crowd of trainers cheered as they followed the supervisor towards the Orebourgh museum.

As the trainers entered the Oreburgh museum, they were awe struck by the exhibits that were present. Skeletons of the Areodactyl soared over their heads and life-like statues of the Cranidos and the Tyrunt were locked in mortal combat. Pictures and paintings of kabuto's and omanyte's covered the walls.

"This way trainers. You can look at the exhibits later," the supervisor said.

One by one the trainers followed him into the prehistoric-pokemon-analyses-laboratory, or PPAL for short. As they entered the PPAL, they were greeted by an elderly scientist. The scientist's lab coat seemed to big for him and his rimmed glasses were smudged by dust.

"Greetings children. Are you here to have your starters brought back to life?" he asked.

"Yeah!" everyone shouted.

The scientist chuckled softly. "Its good to see so much spirit inside you all. Now come lets us begin the process of turning those fossils of your into living breathing pokemon."

As he guided the young trainers towards the pokemon reanimation device, PRD for short, he turned around and said, "Richard, you are dismissed. I can handle things from here."

Without making a sound, the supervisor nodded towards the elderly scientist as he made his leave.

"Now then, who's first?" the scientist asked.

"Me!"

"No me!"

"I got here first!"

"I'm the tallest. Pick me!"

"Now now children, no need to rush." Looking into the crowd, his eyes fell onto Jason.

"How about you little boy?" the scientist pointed at Jason.

Jason, shocked that he was the first to get his prehistoric pokemon slowly stepped forward. The scientist smiled as Jason was now beside the device.

"Now then, your fossil."

Reluctantly, Jason handed over his fossil towards the scientist.

"Ah, what a must unusual specimen," the scientist said. "Kabuto's are not common in Sinnoh and the size of this fossil is much smaller then one's i'm used to seeing. This must mean that this one is still the remains of a child, or of a young adult at best.

Turning towards Jason, the scientist smiled. "You are very lucky to have such a rare specimen. Seeing as it is still young, you must give it more love and attention than a regular pokemon. Only then will you see results."

Jason was not feeling very lucky. In fact he felt very unlucky. He wanted a Carnidos, but he got a Kabuto instead. Instead of a fighter, he gets a child, and instead of being a trainer free from all restrictions, he becomes a nanny. What a great way to start of ones pokemon journey.

'Oh well', Jason thought. 'It could've been worse.'

Placing the dome fossil gently into the entrance of the PRD. He smiled warmly at Jason as if he his giving him the best gift in the world, which was partly true.

"Now then, lets welcome your kabuto to a brand new world!"

He pulled down a red lever and the machine began to hum with energy. Lights flickered on and off as the machine began processing the kabuto DNA from the fossil and creating its body. The scientist let loose a crazy laugh, which unnerved everyone in the whole room.

"My apologies," the scientist said embarrassed. "I always feel like letting loose a laugh or two every time I do this."

As the machine continued processing the DNA from the dome fossil, a 3D image of a kabuto suddenly appeared on the screen. "36% complete," the machine said.

"51% complete"

"74% complete"

"97% complete"

"100% complete. Prehistoric pokemon reanimation sequence complete. Have a nice day."

The scientist then opened the back of the machine and thick grey smoke poured out. As the smoke cleared, a small kabuto lies on top of the metal surface, looking around in its new environment. Suddenly its red eyes spot Jason and it begins to crawl slowly towards him.

"Go on," the scientist urged him, as he put his hand on Jason's shoulder. "You are its trainer and guardian now."

Hesitantly Jason picked up the infant kabuto and put it close to his chest. The small kabuto at first struggled from his hands but soon relaxed in his arms. The young kabuto slowly closed its eyes as it fell asleep.

The scientist gave Jason a warm smile. "Clearly you are ready to care your starter."

Jason gave the scientist a slightly annoyed look. Constantly saying that his starter is a child made him feel like if he belongs to the day-care center.

"Now then young man, I believe that since this is a rare occasion, I will give you a luxuary ball for your young kabuto over there. To further accelerate the bonding between you and your starter," the scientist said. "Your pokemon has already been registered into that luxury ball, so you don't have to capture it and such. Now take good care of your child, and in the future, your child will take care of you."

"Thanks," Jason muttered.

Before Jason could leave the PPAL, the scientist called him. "One more thing before you go young man. That kabuto of yours is a female, a rarity amongst prehistoric pokemon!"

Jason didn't hear him though, he was to caught up in his own world. As Jason silently left the Oreburgh museum, still hugging his small kabuto (which was roughly the size of a football), he was thinking what he could do with a baby kabuto as his starter. 'I probably have to wait for a few more years before I can actually go out and battle other trainers' Jason thought to himself.

Looking down at the sleeping kabuto in his arms, a faint small formed on his lips. 'Still, it is pretty cute' he thought to himself. As he walked down route 203 a trainer suddenly ran towards him.

"Are you a trainer? You look like a trainer. You probably are a trainer. I'm a trainer too! Since were both trainers I challenge you to a battle!" the young girl said quickly, filled with energy.

The girl wore a blue shirt and blue jeans. She had an orange hat covering her blonde hair. Her brown eyes were wide open, as if she just ate an entire bag of candy a few minutes ago. She talked so fast that Jason couldn't understand a word he was saying.

"Bidoof I choose you!" the girl yelled as she threw a pokeball into the air.

The pokeball opened as a red light hurtled out of the pokeball and stuck the ground. As the red light faded, a small brown, beaver-thing was revealed. Dumbstruck as to what just happened, Jason just stared at the bidoof with blank eyes.

"Which pokemon are you going to choose?" the girl asked. "If your going to choose another bidoof that would be awesome. Or are you going to choose a starly. Starly's are good but bidoof are still better."

"Ah," was the only thing Jason could say as he was still confused as to what was going on. His mind was still trying to process what was going on. One moment he was walking down at route 203, the next he's being challenged by a complete stranger who clearly is on a sugar rush.

The girl now had a confused look on her face. "Ah? what is an 'Ah'? Is 'Ah' and Abra!? Abra's are so cute! I'll trade you my bidoof for your abra!"

Her bidoof suddenly turned around to face her trainer with a shocked face.

"Bi doof Bido?!"

The girl giggled when she saw bidoof's face looking at her. "Not you silly bun. I meant my other bidoof, the one I just caught a few minutes ago."

She then turned her gaze back to Jason. "So then, what pokemon are you going to use? Doesn't matter though because your still going to lose! Right bidoof?" She beamed towards her bidoof.

"Bidoof doof!" Her bidoof replied, puffing out its small chest and giving a salute to its trainer.

"Yeah, I think I'm just gonna go now. Bye," Jason said, quickly walking back the way he came.

"Stop right there!" the girl yelled. "You can't just walk away from a pokemon battle! Come back here and fight my insanely awesome bidoof!"

"Yeah I think I'll pass."

"Oh no you don't!" the girl yelled grabbing onto Jason's arm. "Your not leaving until we battle!"

The commotion caused by the girl woke up the sleeping kabuto, which was fairly annoyed by this. When the kabuto saw the girls face, it immediately hissed and used a bubble attack on the girl. The girl screamed in surprise as she stumbled backwards, her face all wet from kabuto's attack .

"Kabuto! Why did you do that for! Now you got us into big trouble!" Jason yelled. Kabuto responded by looked up at him and made a strange clicking sound. Jason wasn't entirely sure what it meant but he guessed that kabuto was laughing.

"Oh now you've done it!" the girl screamed, water dripping from her soaked hair. "Do you now how long it's going to take to dry my hair!"

"An hour or two?" Jason answered sheepishly.

"That's not the point!" the girl shouted, stomping her foot in anger. "No its on!"

Kabuto squirmed out of Jason's grasp and landed on the ground. Her red eyes shone with determination.

"You sure about this?" Jason asked.

Kabuto nodded, or bobbed her head. "Okay then. Let's see what moves you've got."

Pulling out his pokedex, Jason quickly scanned his kabuto to know her moves.

"Hey!" the girl yelled. "Just what do you think your doing!"

"I'm checking my pokemon's moves so we can battle" Jason grumbled. After a few moments, the pokedex finished scanning kabuto and showed Jason the moves kabuto knows: Bubble, scratch, harden, and leer. Something completely unexpected showed up as the pokedex also stated that Jason's kabuto was a girl.

'It's just a girl, no big deal' Jason thought to himself. "Now then, let's battle!" Jason shouted.

"Then I'll go first. Bidoof use tackle!"

Bidoof charged at kabuto with surprising speed while kabuto more-or-less stood there.

"Kabuto use bubble at the ground then harden!"

Kabuto quickly shot a horde of bubbles onto the ground, turning it into mud, before quickly curling up its body. The bidoof, realizing what was happening to late, slide out of control and slammed into kabuto, injuring it. Dazed from the impact, the bidoof staggered backwards.

"Now use leer and tackle!"

Kabuto uncurled itself and gave the bidoof a menacing glare (with red eyes its actually not that hard, especially if its glowing) before charging at it head-on.

"Bidoof use growl!"

Bidoof, stunned by the menacing leer, could only make a soft whimper before kabuto slammed into him. The bidoof slid a few feet back, badly injured but not out.

"Bidoof use super fang!"

Bidoof slowly staggered towards it feet before charging kabuto once more, its teeth glowing with power.

"Kabuto use bubble on the ground again!"

Kabuto once again shot a horde of bubbles onto the ground, turning it into slick mud once more. This time however, the bidoof wasn't so easily fooled. The bidoof leaped over the mud straight towards kabuto.

"You got it now bidoof!" the girl cheered.

"Kabuto use harden!"

Kabuto curled up its body right before the bidoof could attack. The bidoof closed its jaws around kabutoi's shell, but she came from a time in which strong armor was a must to survive. Bidoof's teeth was not match for such powerful armor, and as soon as it bite down on kabuto's shell, it chipped its tooth. Stunned, the bidoof quickly let go and checked its teeth for any permeant damage. Its bottom tooth was fine, but the top one now had a small fracture on it where part of its tooth came lose.

"Bidoof no!" the girl cried.

"Great job Kabuto! Now finish it off with tackle!"

Kabuto uncurled herself and, by using that momentum, tackled bidoof with enough force that she sent bidoof flying into the air. Bidoof landed next to his stunned trainer, fainted.

"Great job kabuto!" Jason said. "You really showed that bidoof who's boss!"

Bidoof disappeared into the red light as she returned him into his pokeball. "It's not over yet!" the girl cried. "Go poofy!"

She then through a premier ball which unleashed a small buneary.

"I thought that you only liked bidoof's," Jason said confused.

"I never said that. Stop confusing me!" the girl yelled. "Besides, the only thing more adorable then a bidoof is a buneary!"

"Bun Buneary!" her buneary said in agreement.

"Now buneary use pound!"

Buneary quickly hopped towards kabuto and landed a powerful blow on her head (or back. I can't tell if a kabuto has a head or a back) before hopping back to hits starting position.

"Darn that buneary's fast," Jason grumbled to himself.

"Kabuto use bubble!" Kabuto then let loose a horde of bubbles streaming towards the enemy buneary.

"Buneary! Dodge then use pound again!"

Her buneary hopped over the horde of bubbles as she landed another blow at kabuto. This time buneary skipped back towards its starting position.

'That's it!' Jason thought. 'Her buneary always goes back to her starting position every time she attacks. I just need to play on her weakness and this match will be ours!'

"Kabuto, from now on just aim at buneary's feet." Jason told kabuto. "Understand?"

His kabuto nodded as she stared at her swift opponent, who was shaking her tail in front of her.

"Good. Now kabuto use bubble again!"

"You never learn do you? Buneary dodge and use pound again!"

Kabuto shot another horde of bubbles at the feet of the buneary as she jumped over the attack once again. As the buneary jumped over the bubbles and hit kabuto yet again, she didn't notice that the bubbles have turned the ground from her starting position into mud. As buneary hopped back towards her starting position, she didn't notice this until it was to late. When buneary landed back to her starting position, she released to here horror that her fur was now covered in cold wet mud.

"Buneary no!" the girl cried. "Your beautiful fur has been ruined!"

"Great job Kabuto! Now finish it of with your strongest bubble!" Jason said.

Kabuto then released a massive torrent of bubbles heading straight towards buneary, who was still horrified by the fact that her fur was covered by mud, to notice. The bubbles struck her dead on, cleaning her from the mud but also knocking her out at the same time.

Shocked, the girl could only look at the unconscious form of her boundary, now mud free, as she processed everything that had just happened. Silently she returned her boundary back to her premier ball. The girl then stared at Jason with hate filled eyes, almost to the point that it seemed to glow like kabuto's eyes.

"Now listen here you cute pokemon hating jerk wad!" she screamed. "From this day we are now rivals! Don't bother trying to talk me out of it because I already made up my mind! Next time we meet, you better remember me buster!" the girl yelled, before quickly running towards the closest poke-center.

As she ran past Jason she turned around and shouted," My name is Sasha! You better remember my name the next time we meet, or I'm gonna kick you butt half way across the region!"

Jason could only watch Sasha runs towards Oreburgh city as he was still dumfounded as to what happened. Kabuto on the other hand looked pretty down cheerful on her first victory and was doing a little victory dance. Shacking of his confusion Jason picked up his kabuto, stopping her little victory dance. She squirmed in defiance but eventually calmed down.

"Come on Kabuto, we have a long journey ahead of us."

Kabuto responded by climbing on his arm and shoulder until she reached his head, where she promptly say down. Satisfied with her new position of power, she then quickly fell asleep. Jason, knowing that she wouldn't let go no matter what he did, simply sighed. With that, trainer and pokemon walked towards Jubilife City, both knowing that their journey together is far from over.


	2. Moving on

**Say what? Is this another chapter for this story made in less then a day!? THAT BE CRAZY! Also I should've said it sooner, but seeing as I'm so lazy, I'm accepting OC's people. You heard it folks, I"M ACCEPTING OTHER CRAYONS! Now lets read this story!**

Jason pov

* * *

><p>It has been two week since the day that I got Terra, my kabuto, and I gotta say, it's not as bad as I thought. Terra has proven herself to be an excellent fighter and has easily beaten all the trainers that challenged us along the way. Our game plan for Sinnoh is to beat all the gym leaders from last to first. That way, when I get my final gym badge, it will be in the home town in which I grew up in. Until then though, me and Terra are staying in the poke-center in Jubilife city until the weather clears up. For some reason it has been raining for the past week constantly. Besides, I should really get some sleep. Doing absolutely nothing for an entire day really tires a guy out.<p>

As I head to bed I could dimly see the figure of my starter Terra on her bed, which was a pillow. Ever since our first stay at the poke center, she treated that pillow like a child would treat a pichu doll. She would always sleep on it, no matter what I do. If I switch pillows, she would find it and replace the new pillow with the old one, then shred the new one to pieces. One time when it was time to get up, I literally had to pull her off of it which took roughly and hour. Now, I could always just throw it away but I can't, as I always remember what happened to the janitor that tried to throw out Terra's pillow. I hear that he's still in the hospital, now with a fear of soft and cuddly things. So I crawl into bed next to my Terra, who is soundly sleeping on her bed, and I can't stop thinking on how cute she looks all snuggled up (can a kabuto even do that?) in her tiny bed. I then drift of into sleep with that idea.

The first thing I hear in the mourning, is not the song of starly's nor the sound of kabuto waking up. No, its the stupid alarm clock right beside me. Grunting, I grab the demonic clock and through it at the window. I smile as I hear broken glass and that pleasant thud marking the death of my hated enemy. Sadly though, the clock won the battle as I was still very much awake due to its sonic boom. As I slowly open my eyes I quickly realized something, I couldn't see. I nearly panicked because of that until I realized I could no longer feel the presence of my hardshell companion on her pillow/bed. Reaching towards my face I felt the smooth surface of Terra, who for some reason, decided that my face was a much better bed then that pillow. Seeing as she was still asleep, I slowly grab her shell as I begin to pull her off my face. She squirmed around before tightening her grip around my continued for quite some time as I kept pulling while Terra kept holding. Eventually after tugging on Terra for roughly a minute, she squirmed wildly before spraying my face with a strange clear liquid. I was obviously not pleased by this.

"That be nasty kabuto! You be a nasty pokemon!" I sputtered as some of it got in my mouth.

Kabuto, now awake after spraying me, sled of my face and not my lap. She stared at me with those strangely cute eyes like if she was trying to say sorry. "Oh, I can't stay made at you," Jason said picking Terra up. "Now then, let's get ourselves cleaned up."

Normal pov

* * *

><p>As Jason sat in the bathtub with Terra (naked), he couldn't help but wonder what did Terra spray him with. Clearly it wasn't water because Terra sprays water from her mouth, not her belly. Could've it been her pee for all he knows. Nothing in the books about prehistoric pokemon that he read said anything about kabuto's spraying clear liquid. 'I'll think about it later' Jason thought. Until then I can just relax in this warm water. I wonder could kabuto's even live in warm water? Probably not because they would just…boil…..alive.<p>

"TERRA!" Jason screamed as he saw his kabuto, now with her shell a nice red (Imagine the colour of a cooked lobster). Quickly Jason pulled her out and dumped Terra in a pool full of COOL water. As soon as Terra's hot body touched the cool water, steam was made and it quickly filled the entire bathroom. "I can't see!" Jason shouted. Blindly walking in the bathroom, Jason struggled to find the fan to clear the room of this steam. Out of sheer luck Jason was able to find the switch and the steam slowly dissipated, revealing a very tired looking kabuto lying in a once full sink.

"Sorry about that Terra," Jason apologized. "I wasn't thinking straight."

(pokemon battle)

Angry Kabuto wants to fight!

Kabuto used leer!

Jason got confused!

Jason hurt himself in his confusion!

Kabuto used tackle! CRITICAL HIT!

Jason flinched!

Kabuto used scratch! IT'S SUPER-EFFECTIVE!

Jason fainted.

Not-so-angry Kabuto won! Gained 1 exp!

(End battle)

Terra then confidently walked away from a unconscious Jason. Many moments later Jason finally woke up. "Man what happened?" Jason asked, looking around. "Why am I in the bathroom and why am I naked?" Picking himself up, he grabbed a towel and tied it around his waist. Jason then went to grab his backpack, only to find it empty. Stunned, Jason quickly looked around the room to find his missing clothes until his eyes fell and a very suspicious looking lump in the middle of the bed. Pulling away the covers, Jason found Terra on top of all his clothes.

"That's it Terra!" Jason yelled at his kabuto. "Just because of that." Jason quickly grabbed Terra before she could respond and flipped her over.

"Now then if you would excuse me I must change my clothes."

Jason walked back towards the bathroom, despite the leer's, mean lock's, and scary face's Terra used on him the entire time.

-much randomness and pokemon battles later-

The weather cleared up so Jason, with Terra on his head, could continue on with their journey. Their first coarse of action was to head over to the poke mart, as Jason was covered in cuts and Terra just wants some snacks along the way. When they entered the store, they immediately noticed the most horrifying thing about this place. "THE FLIPPING PRICES ARE SO HIGH!" Jason shouted, catching everyone's attention.

"Oh yeah. This is a poke mart after all. If you want something cheap go to the market kid," the cashier said.

"Terra, look at the prices of all these things."

On the shelfs, a single box of crackers cost 50$ :O- ! As they moved on the prices simply got higher and higher. 89.67$/per rice ball, 121.67$/ sandwich, 215.58$/ lunch box, and a whopping 1,792,761,392.12$/per poffin.

Jason quickly ran towards the closest market with kabuto clinging onto his hair for dear life.

"What's wrong with that guy?" asked the store manager.

"He took one look at the prices and left," the cashier replied.

"Let me look at that!" the manger barked, inspecting the prices with a magnifying glass.

"I see the problem," the manager said, pointing accusingly at the cashier. "You forgot to replace the signs again!"

The cashier looked at her boss with a bored face. "I'm supposed to do that?"

"Yes and you'll lose your job right now if you don't do it asap!" the manager shouted storming back to his office.

The cashier looked at her watch which read 11:34 a.m. "I'll do it tomorrow," she said, as she pulled out her poke pad and played pokemon platinum for the rest of her shift.

After buying a load of supplies for their journey, Jason and Terra head towards Eterna City for their first Gym badge. As Jason walked towards Eterna city he suddenly felt a lightly light in his head, which was odd as Terra was still sitting on his head. Ignoring the feeling, Jason continued walking until a trainer suddenly saw him walking down the path.

"Hey kid! Nice pokemon you got their. How about a little battle to see which of ours is the strongest?" the trainer asked.

"Sure. Terra, you got this?" Jason asked Terra. Terra jumped of Jason's head and got into her battle stance, which was pretty much the same as her normal position.

"Okay then, magikarp I choose you!" the boy cheered. As soon as Terra heard the boy say "magikarp", she immediately bolted and hid behind Jason.

"Terra what's wrong?" Jason asked with concern.

Terra didn't reply as she hugged his leg. She was trembling all over as if a magikarp was her worst nightmare. Jason turned towards the confused trainer, slightly embarrassed. "Yeah, my pokemon's can't fight right now because she, ah, needs to use the bathroom!" Jason lied.

"Oh I see. Nature calls. Then anyway see you later stranger," the boy said, returning his magikarp and walking to Floaroma town.

Jason then bent down and picked up Terra, who was still trembling in fear. "Don't worry Terra, the magikarps gone now. You can relax," Jason reassured her. Terra slowly stopped shaking as she calmed down.

"How about we get another pokemon so you can have a friend huh?"

Terra nodded to that idea. With another pokemon with her she can have some more free time.

"Okay then, lets go hunt us a new partner," Jason said heading towards the tall grass, unaware that a pair of eyes was looking at him the entire time.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I kinda have a dilemma. I have no idea what pokemon I should make to be Jason's new partner. Should it be a ralts, a torchic, buneary, or another kabuto. I don't know. So I WANT you people that are reading this to help me decide. Until then it'll just be Terra and Jason, all alone, together. With one listening or watching.<strong>


	3. Friend or Foe

**In this chapter, Terra actually gets to say something! Also Jason meets a potential friend (created by deadscot1337). Remember, I'm still accepting OC's! Now then, with all this boring stuff out of the way, let us continue this random story of mine! YEAH**!

() my thoughts

"_Hi" _ around poke speech

* * *

><p>As Jason walked through the tall grass he wondered what kind of partner Terra would like. Maybe another water type, Jason thought. 'A geodude could work I suppose, but then that would make a grass type pokemon a real pain to battle. Fire's out because Terra's part water and all'. Jason was so preoccupied with his thoughts hat he didn't notice the shuffling of the grass behind him. Terra tried to get his attention by clinging onto his legs and tugging his pants towards the direction of the moving grass, but Jason simply took that as a playful gesture. As the rustling got closer Terra tugged harder and harder to get Jason's attention, but he simply ignored her.<p>

Finally Terra tugged so hard that the part of Jason's pants that she was clinging onto ripped off and she tumbled onto her back. Suddenly feeling a cold draft at his leg, Jason finally turned around to see his kabuto flailing her legs uselessly in the air trying to turn herself over. Jason snickered at the sight until he finally noticed the rustling grass behind him.

Quickly turning Terra over he stared at the tall grass in front of him, scanning it for any signs of movement.

"Be on your guard Terra," Jason warned. "_No duh"_ Terra scuffed. "_What do you think I was trying to warn you about the entire time?"_

Suddenly, an absol leaped out of the tall grass (how do pokemon hid in the tall grass I will never know) and examined the two with its dark eyes. No sooner that it appeared it leaped over Jason and sprinted deeper into the grassy field.

"Did you see that Terra!" Jason shouted in excitement.

_"Yeah. I'm not blind you know,"_ Terra replied.

"I heard that seeing an absol is bad luck" Jason said as he looked at were the

_"An absol warns you of bad things so its a sign of good luck. I was born 300 million years ago and I know more about modern day pokemon then you do!"_

"Don't worry Terra. The absol won't be coming back anytime soon."

_"You just ignoring me aren't you?"_

"Come on Terra! Let's find you a new friend!" Jason said cheerfully as he continued walking in the tall grass.

_"Why do I even bother talking to you?" _Terra asked herself, as she followed her somewhat naive trainer.

After walking around for a short distance Jason bumped into another trainer. The trainer wore blue jeans and a black windbreaker. He had a pair of sunglasses so Jason couldn't see the color of his eyes, and a red scarf around his neck. The man's brown hair was covered by a red hat and his steel toed boots flattened the grass underneath his feet. His 5 O'clock shadow and his sun glasses made him seem a bit dangerous to Jason.

As soon as the stranger saw Jason, the man asked,"Hey kid, are you a trainer?"

"Y-Yes," Jason replied nervously.

"Why you so afraid kid. Did something spook yeah a while back?"

"N-No."

"Then why are you stuttering when your talking to me then?"

"Ah..."

"What let me guess. It's because of the shades and my shadow right?"

"Y-yes sir."

The man cursed underneath his breath so Jason couldn't hear. "I knew I should've shaved today," the man grumbled to himself. The man removed his his sun glasses and revealed his eyes. The left was blue while the right was green.

"Man it's getting dark," the man said looking into the sunset. "Hey kid, if you want, you can stay at my camp site until morning. It's not too far from here."

"No thanks. My mom told me not to follow strangers," Jason replied.

The man chuckled softly. "I'm pretty sure she did." He then turned around and walked towards his campsite. "My offer still stands in case you change your mind. If you do though, don't come at night. My girl's can get over protective of me and others during certain situations."

Jason looked up at the darkening sky as he thought about the offer. He seem's like a strong trainer, Jason thought. But can I really trust him? Suddenly Jason felt a drop of rain fall onto his nose. Looking up, he saw storm clouds raining above. His choose was now crystal clear.

"Wait for me!" Jason cried, as he caught up with the man with Terra on top of his head.

A few moments latter the three arrived at the man's campsite. A canvas was suspended over it so no rain could fall on his supplies and a fire was already burning. Six pokemon were either preparing dinner or sitting by the fire.

"Nice job Nova on the fire," the man said, petting an arcanine. The arcanine wagged its tail as he began to scratch behind her mane. He then gestured Jason over to sit next to him by the fire place.

"Feels nice doesn't it," the man said watching the embers dance in the air.

"Yeah," Jason replied sitting cross-legged beside him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. Names Joseph scot Uamhan," Joseph said. "What's yours?"

"My names Jason. I just started being a trainer a few weeks ago," Jason answered.

"Jason," Joseph said, staring into the fire as he remembered. "I once had a friend named Jason. Nice guy. To bad he had to return to Kalos when his sister retired from the elite four. I hear that he's doing pretty well but I don't see him often anymore."

"Anyways I think I should introduce you to the rest of my team," Joseph said. "Fall in!" he ordered.

All six of his pokemon stopped what they were doing and stood (or at least something close to it) in front of him.

"So here's Nova my arcanine," Joseph pointed towards the arcanine Jason saw earlier. "Caught her during my stay at in Kanto."

"This is Rose, my floatzel. Got her during my tour at Kalos."

"I got both Lilly and Mystique, thats the serperior and zoroark by the way, at Unova."

"Now this is Ruby the espeon. I got her from a friend of mine."

"And last but not least, Aura my lucario. She's the team leader and is my starter."

"So there you have it, my entire team, my pokemon who I have traveled and battled with since the beginning of my journey," Joseph said turning towards Jason. "Now then, do you have any questions that may concern them? If not then I think it would only be polite if you tell us about your team."

"Uh, just wondering. Why are they all girls?" Jason asked. As soon as he said that he felt like he asked a stupid question. 'Stupid!' he thought to himself. 'Don't ask people about that sort of topic!'

Joseph snickered at Jason's question. "I thought about that question myself a couple of times," Joseph answered. "Maybe it was just fate. Maybe Arceus decided to bliss me by surrounding me with girls." Joseph then leaned towards Jason, staring him in the eye. "Or maybe I did it on purpose," Joseph said darkly.

He then leaned back and started laughing. "I'm kidding. I like to spook people every now and then," Joseph smiled. "Anyway, mind introducing me to you team?"

"Well compared to yours, mines pretty small," Jason said nervously. "I have Terra here, my kabuto, who I got from the Oreburgh museum a few weeks ago. She's my starter and only pokemon I have so far."

"Don't worry kid. I'm sure you'll find some other pokemon that will join you soon enough," Joseph reassured him. "Until then let's eat!"

Joseph turned around and faced Mystique who was stirring a spoon in a large iron pot over the fire. "Mystique, is the food done yet?" Joseph asked.

Mystique put up three fingers and she continued stirring. Joseph sighed as he got up from his set. "I better get going now. I should help Mystique finish cooking the meal," Joseph said.

He then leaned real close to Jason and whispered, "To be honest though, even though she can use can cook, she doesn't do it very well. Don't tell her that okay?"

As Joseph got up, Mystique shot him a dirty look as she heard him say every word. She silently promised to dump a bunch of dried spelon berries into his soap when they were having dinner.

Now Jason was all alone with Terra sitting beside the fire. It was a calming in a way, sitting by the fire while hearing the faint sound of pokemon going to bed as the sun set. Terra crawled next to Jason's lap and promptly fell asleep shortly after. Jason put his hand on Terra's back feeling it slowly rise up and down with every breath she took. Eventually Jason began to close his eyes as the idea of sleep became more and more appealing. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

"Wake up Jason," Joseph said shacking Jason's shoulder. "Aura and I finished making dinner."

"A few more minutes mom," Jason mumbled half conscious.

Joseph grabbed a bowl of soap and put it under Jason's nose. "You sure about that kid? If you sleep any longer that food's gonna be all gone."

As the fragrance of the soap hit Jason's nose, his eyes suddenly opened.

"I'm up!" Jason shouted quickly grabbing the bowl of soap in front of him.

"I knew that that would work," Joseph smiled watching Jason scarfing the soap as fast as he can.

"Also that was my bowl. I saw Mystique do something to it earlier. If you find something weird in there, you know who's to blame."

Jason slowly stopped eating as he looked at the nearly empty bowl of soap. He then started sweating as the dried spelon berries in the soap took affect. His eyes wide, he dropped the bowl on the ground and began franticly looking for some water to extinguish the inferno inside his mouth. Terra woke up from the commotion as she watched Jason running around the place like a crazed maniac.

"I need water!" Jason screamed as the inferno in his mouth increased in intensity.

"Nice try Mystique but I'm to smart for your silly tricks," Joseph gloated eating his soap.

_"If your so smart then you should know that I put dried spelon berries in BOTH bowls of soap"_ Mystique said, smiling as she saw fear on Josephs face.

Joseph quickly tossed his bowl away as he rummaged through his back pack looking for his water bottle.

"_Looking for this?"_ Mystique asked, holding Joseph's water bottle in her hand.

Joseph turned around and was horrified to see Mystique uncap his water bottle and spilled all the water onto the ground.

_"Oops, looks like I spilled all the water,"_ Mystique said with a smug look on her face.

Joseph shot Mystique a dirty look before grabbing his backup water bottle he hid behind a rock. After extinguishing his mouth fire, he tossed his water bottle at Jason.

"As I was saying, I'm to smart for your silly tricks," Joseph panted. "I knew you would do something like this. That's why I hide this one from you."

"Because of that though, I'm gonna do this!" Joseph yelled before tackling a startled Mystique. Joseph sat on Mystique back as he pinned her with his arms. Mystique struggled underneath him as she tried to get him off.

_"Aura, Rose! You gotta help me!"_ Mystique pleaded.

Joseph shot both of them a dangerous look before they could react. "Help her and you'll get the same," Joseph warned.

Satisfied that no one would intrude,"Now then. Let's begin your punishment," Joseph whispered in Mystique ear. Grabbing her left arm and pinning it behind her back with his right, Joseph grabbed a feather and began tickling Mystique.

Mystique immediately began laughing as the feather touched her skin. "Did you learn your lesson?" Joseph asked.

_"Yes!"_ Mystique shouted will laughing nonstop.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

_"Yes! I learned my lesson!"_

Jason stared at them as he was puzzled as to what was happening. All he remembered was that he ate some very, VERY, hot soap. "Is that completely necessary?" Jason asked.

"Yes. Besides it's the only method that will get her to learn her mistake," Joseph answered.

Looking back at Mystique, who was to busy laughing to try to get him off her, Joseph asked Mystique, "Now then, did we learn our mistakes. Yes or no?"

_"YES!"_ Mystique cried, tears coming from her eyes due to her laughing so hard.

"And what was that mistake?" Joseph smiled.

"_Putting spelon berries in your food_!" Mystique yelled.

"Will you do this again?"

"_NO!"_

"Okay then. Your free to go," Joseph said as he got off Mystique.

Mystique slowly stopped laughing as she hugged her side, her face wet from her tears. Joseph yawned as he stretched his arms. "We should probably get some rest now. We have a long day ahead of us."

Joseph picked up Mystique, who was still recovering from her laughing fit a few seconds ago, and carried her to their tent.

"You sleep well now Jason. I still have to pay Mystique back for dumping spelon berries into my food," Joseph said to Jason.

"But I thought you already did?" Jason asked confused.

"Let's just say this method is best used without preying eyes," Joseph smiled. "Well good night and don't let the zubat's bite."

With that he entered his tent with Mystique. The rest of his pokemon pulled out their sleeping bag, or curled up, and slept by the dying fire. Jason decided to follow their example as he got his sleeping bag. As Jason got in, he decided to sleep with Terra. He then grabbed Terra who, of course, protested at first but eventually gave in. As Jason put her in his sleeping, he watched the night sky while Terra slept on his chest.

He closed his eyes and let sleep claim him, content to know that he had Terra to protect him until the next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>So here's the third one. Was it as good as the other two? Did I make Joseph Scot Uamhan the way you wanted him to be dreadscot1337? I have no idea, so tell me by review or just pm me whenever. Well i'm pooped by writing this. See you people soon!<strong>


	4. New lessons

**Sorry for the wait. The black out last night kinda slowed me down, but I'm back. So lets get this started!**

* * *

><p>The very first thing Jason realized when he woke up was that Terra wasn't sleeping with him, she was sleeping on him. Specifically, she was on his forehead. Sighing, Jason gently removed Terra and put her beside his sleeping bag. Sitting up from his sleeping bag, Jason noticed that Joseph and his pokemon was no where to be found. All Joseph's stuff was gone, as if he just decided to leave without him. Alarmingly, Jason also realized that all his stuff was gone too.<p>

'Joseph' Jason thought angrily. 'The guy must have taken my stuff while I was sleeping the jerk' Jason was about to get up when suddenly he felt a sudden shock on his shoulder.

"AHH!" Jason yelled in surprise as he jumped out of his sleeping bag. Turning around he saw Mystique snickering with her paws still sparkling with electricity.

"Mystique! Quit goofing around! We got a long trip ahead of us!" a familiar voice shouted from the distance. Mystique grumbled as she ran towards her trainer. Jason stared angrily at her as he regained his bearings. He dusted himself off as Joseph appeared jogging towards him.

"Hey kid. Mystique didn't bother you to much did she?" Joseph asked.

"She almost scared me to death!" Jason shouted in rage. Terra woke up by the volume of Jason's voice and blinked around, confused. Joseph simply chuckled at Jason's remark.

"Yeah she does that a lot. Don't you Mystique," Joseph said before grabbing Mystique and holding her in a friendly head-lock. Mystique struggled from his grasp as Jason stared at her angrily at what happened just a few moments ago.

"What happened to all my stuff!" Jason demanded.

"Look up," Joseph replied, pointing to a tree above them. Jason looked up and saw his bag and supplies, neatly tied up, hanging from a branch. Turning towards Joseph, Jason yelled, "Well how am I supposed to get my stuff?!"

Joseph, still holding onto Mystique despite her protests, simply shrugged. "Climb?" Joseph offered.

"I can't climb a tree that tall!" Jason protested.

"Well then, that leaves us only one option left doesn't it?" Joseph asked smiling. "Give up," Joseph promptly said, releasing his hold on Mystique and walked back towards the road. Mystique shook her head and followed her trainer, grumbling about something.

"What!? I can't just give up! All my stuff's in there!" Jason shouted. "You have to help me!"

"I don't have to do anything. First rule of being a trainer, 'One must handle there own problems,'" Joseph replied.

"That's a lie," Jason shot back.

"Maybe. It all depends on perspective," Joseph shrugged. "Anyways see you soon. I wish you the best of luck." Jason could only watch helplessly as Joseph walked towards the rode with Mystique by his side.

"But how can I get my stuff back?" Jason said meekly.

Terra walked beside her trainer and looked up also, seeing their supplies high up in the tree.

"There's no way I can climb up a tree that tall," Jason said looking down at his feet. He then clenched his fist's as he looked up upon the tree once again, his eyes full of determination. "But I must try!" Jason yelled running towards the tree.

Terra had no idea what Jason was planning to do, but she could guess it was going to end badly. She sat down as she watched Jason try time and again to climb the tree. He could never get his footing right and he couldn't get even one foot above the ground.

Yelling in frustration, Jason started attacking the tree.

(Pokemon battle)

Angry Jason want to battle!

Jason used pound!

It wasn't very effective.

Tree used still!

But nothing happened!

Jason used low kick!

It wasn't very effective.

Tree flinched!

Jason used fury swipes!

Jason's attack missed.

Tree used drop-bag-on-Jason's-head!

It was super effective!

Angry Jason fainted.

Tree won! Tree gained 1 exp!

(End battle)

Terra looked at the now unconscious Jason and wondered what to do. Feeling a certain emptiness in her belly, Terra dug through their supplies until she found a bag of chips. Using a scratch to open the bag, Terra began eating the chips while Jason moaned in his sleep. By the time Jason woke up, Terra ate five bags of chips. Jason groaned as he rubbed his forehead. "Terra, what happened?" Jason asked dazed. Terra simply pointed with her claw at their stuff as she continued eating her chips.

"Oh yeah," Jason said, remembering what happened. "That was pretty silly of me attacking the tree wasn't it? But we still got our stuff back so I guess it actually worked."

Jason then realized that Terra was eating his bags of chips. "Terra!" Jason shouted. "Did you eat all my bags of chips!?" Jason demanded.

Terra simply shock her head as she continued eating her food. Jason quickly opened his bag and he found a single bag of chips left.

"Why did you have to eat my food anyway?" Jason asked. "Why couldn't you eat your own food?"

Terra just gave Jason a blank look before she walked towards the road. "Wait for me!" Jason yelled, before running after Terra with their stuff.

* * *

><p>"Took you long enough," Joseph said, leaning against a tree with a smug look on his face. Mystique was beside him sitting down, dozing off.<p>

"Why didn't you help me?!" Jason demanded as Terra stood beside him.

"Because I didn't have to," Joseph replied walking towards Jason. "You have your stuff back. Clearly you didn't need my help."

"You jerk!" Jason yelled as he towards Joseph with his fist held high. Joseph simply chuckled as he got Jason's fist with his left and pushed him back with his right.

"Listen here kid, because I'm only going to say this once," Joseph spoke with a serious tone. "Life as a pokemon trainer isn't easy at all. You got to make a living at a young age as you wonder around in a place you've never been before. You will have to learn new skills to keep yourself and your pokemon alive. There may not be someone to watch your back while you sleep at night so you always have to be alert to danger. No one's going to cut you slack because your new at this game."

Joseph gestured towards the tall grass as Jason got up, rubbing his back from the impact.

"Look around you," Joseph continued. "Wild pokemon live there in the wilderness. There, survival is the number one rule. They won't show mercy just because your a little kid. You either live or die in the wilderness. If you leave yourself open to attack, those wild pokemon won't hesitate to take advantage over you."

"So?" Jason asked, dusting the dirt of his jacket. "What does this have to do with you not helping me?"

Joseph sighed as he rubbed Mystique on her head. Mystique smiled as she closed her eyes and purred quietly as Joseph continued his treatment.

"You still don't understand do you?" Joseph sighed. "Let's think about it this way. If a wild pokemon or the weather somehow got your supplies in a tree for an example, how would you get it back? Would you go get help, in which by then a your stuff could be taken by someone else, or would you try to do it yourself?"

Jason scratched his head as he thought of an answer. "Do it myself?" Jason said.

"Exactly!" Joseph exclaimed as he helped Jason get back on his feet.. "That's why I didn't help you. You must learn to solve your own problems in the future."

"Okay," Jason said. "Your strange lesson aside, now what? Do we battle or do we split paths?"

Joseph smiled when he heard Jason say "battle". "That depends...," Joseph smiled as he tossed a pokeball into the air. "...on whether you think you can beat me!" Joseph shouted as he caught the pokeball and opened it, releasing Nova from her pokeball.

Nova released a mighty roar as she shoot a flamethrower into the air. The flamethrower went nearly 100 feet high before dissipating into the air. Nova then stood at the feet of her of her trainer, anxious for the appending battle.

"I know we've can beat you!" Jason shout back. "You got this Terra?" Terra nodded as she scuttled forward, facing her much larger adversary. With both of their pokemon at the ready, the trainers waited for each other to make the first move.

"Lets start off simple," Joseph smiled. "Nova use Bite!" Nova then charged at Terra at blinding speed. Before Terra could react, Nova had already bite down on Terra's shell and was shaking her back and forth like if she was a rag doll.

"Terra, use scratch to escape!" Jason shouted.

Terra waved her legs around, trying to scratch Nova, but in vain. Nova's held Terra in a way that she could not fight back.

"Nova, battle plan 2w," Joseph ordered.

Nova then unleashed a powerful flamethrower, releasing her hold on Terra, but launching her high up into the air due to the force of the blast. Nova then quickly followed that by swiftly charging towards Terra, her body now crackling with electricity. As soon as Nova was about to hit Terra, who was still in midair, Nova charged up a second flamethrower.

"Terra use harden!" Jason ordered franticly.

Terra was barely able to curl herself up into a defensive before Nova slammed into her with a wild charge. Nova then quickly released the flamethrower she was charging up and shot it at point-blank range at Terra, pushing her back from the battered kabuto. Terra was pushed by the force of the flamethrower and skid at the feet of Jason, parts of her shell turned black from the heat of Nova's flamethrower. Terra struggled to get back up, but her legs gave underneath her and she fell once again.

"Finish it off with 1wd," Joseph said smugly, crossing his arms.

"Terra you have to get up!" Jason said. "Quickly before Nova attacks again."

Terra once again struggled to get back up, but her legs were simply too weak and she slumped down in defeat. Nova on the other hand summoned a fire spin around her, concealing her from Jason. Nova then shot a horde of embers at Terra, knocking her out.

"Well done Nova," Joseph said, congratulating Nova on her work.

"Terra," Jason said weakly, looking at his unconscious kabuto.

"Don't feel to bad at your loss kid. Every trainer losses sometime," Joseph reassured Jason, walking up towards him and patting him on the back.

"I remember when I first started as a trainer. Kept on losing for the first few weeks. You have to think outside the box to give yourself and your pokemon the extra edge when it comes to battles."

"I guess," Joseph sighed, returning Terra to her luxury ball.

"Here, take this,"Joseph said handed Jason a max revive. "You might find it handy in the future."

"A max revive!" Jason shouted. "Doesn't that cost $10,000?! How did you get one?"

Joseph smiled before replying,"I find a lot rarities during my travels."

"Still, why did you give it to me?"

"Like I said, you might need it for the future."

Joseph then looked around. "Out of curiosity, have you seen Mystique anywhere?" Joseph asked.

"No," Jason replied. "I haven't seen her since we battled."

"She couldn't have gone far," Joseph said, troubled. "Come on! Let's look around and see if we can't find her." Joseph ran back to the tall grass with Nova right behind him.

Jason ran after them before asking,"Can't you just return Mystique seeing as you still have her pokeball with you?"

"No. The pokeball return mechanism has a limited range. Specifically it can only work if the pokemon is 10 meters away max," Joseph replied still running.

"There she is!" Jason shouted.

Mystique was in front of a cave, looking at it as if she was wondering wether to go in or not.

"Mystique! What are you doing here?" Joseph ordered, returning Nova back into her pokeball.

"_I feel something, odd, inside here,"_ Mystique replied, staring into the dark cave.

"Well whatever it is you better leave it alone. Some things are better left unknown," Joseph said, pulling Mystique away from the caves entrance.

"Wait, you can talk to your pokemon?" Jason asked confused.

"In a way, yes," Joseph replied, returning Mystique back into her pokeball.

"Ruby gave me a telepathic link to all my pokemon so I could understand them better. When they speak, it's like their talking in my head."

"I want that," Jason said, wondering how cool it would be to understand his pokemon.

"If you want that, you have to get a psychic type first."

Jason then looked at the cave Mystique was staring at a few moments ago. He felt a tugging feeling, as if something was trying to drag him into it.

"Can you fell it?" Jason asked, still staring into the darkness of the cave.

"I'm trying to ignore it, but yeah I do," Joseph replied, turning around back to Jubilife city. "Whatever's causing it would be better off left alone."

Jason hesitantly followed Joseph back to Jubilife city, looking back ever so often at the dark beaconing cave.

"So just wondering, why are you in Sinnoh anyways?" Jason asked, as they headed towards Jubilife city.

"I like to travel," Joseph replied. "Besides, what else can the champion of both Kanto and Johto do anyways?"

Jason, shocked, stopped walking and shouted,"You the champion of Kanto and Johto!"

"Yup!" Joseph said smiling. "Technically anyways. Yes I beat both champions of Kanto and Johto, but I refused to be the champion. I don't want to be tied down in one spot you know."

"Can you teach me on how to be a trainer just like you?" Jason asked excitedly, catching up to Joseph.

"I can give you a few pointer but that's as much as I can do kid. You have to make your own destiny," Joseph replied.

Joseph stopped as he heard rustling from the tall grass. He held up his hand to motion Jason to stop. Both stood still as the rustling got closer. Joseph then unclipped Mystique pokeball and released her.

"Be on your guard Mystique, somethings heading towards us," Joseph warned.

Mystique nodded her head as she stared into the tall grass, looking for any sign of movement. Her ears were perked up to hear any signs of movement. Mystique then lunged quickly into the tall grass and a startled yelp could be heard.

Mystique walked out of the tall grass, holding a small pokemon by its leg. The small pokemon was flailing its arms uselessly, trying to escape Mystiques grasp.

"_I found the problem",_ Mystique smiled, looking at the strange pokemon with great interest. "_What should we do with it?_"

Joseph walked towards the flailing pokemon and crotched down as he examined the pokemon closely. It was completely white except for its light green hair and its red horns on its head. Its green hair covered its eyes, so Joseph couldn't see what its eyes looked like.

"Rare to find a ralts here, they aren't very common in Sinnoh," Joseph said to himself.

Standing up, Joseph then turned towards Jason. "Remember when you said you wanted to understand your pokemon?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah," Jason answered, wondering where this was leading to.

"And how I said you needed a psychic type to do so?"

"Yes."

"Well here's your chance. A ralts a psychic type. The ralts in Kalos are Psychic-fairy. If you want to talk to your pokemon then you have to catch this one here," Joseph explained.

"But I don't have any pokeballs with me," Jason said embarrassed.

Joseph face-palmed himself and sighed. "A trainer without any pokeballs on a pokemon journey. What kind of world do we live in," Joseph muttered to himself.

Joseph then took off his backpack and rummaged through his supplied. Mystique meanwhile was trying to avoid being kicked in the face by the wild ralts.

"What are you looking for exactly?" Jason asked.

"This," Joseph replied as he tossed a luxury ball at Jason. Jason, startled, was barely able to catch the luxury ball.

"What's this for?"

"For catching the ralts obviously!"

"Oh," Jason said, looking at the luxury ball in his hand. "So how do I catch it exactly?"

"Unbelievable!" Joseph exclaimed, throwing his hand in the air. "A pokemon trainer, not only having a single pokeball on him, but one that can't even use one!"

"You just toss it at the ralts and you should capture it," Joseph said, mimicking the motion of throwing a ball.

"But won't it hurt the ralts?" Jason asked concerned.

"What do they teach kids these days," Joseph muttered to himself. "If you don't want to toss it, then you can just tap it against the ralts. The luxury ball will handle the rest."

"I'm not sure."

"_Can you just capture this thing already!"_ Mystique shouted as he grabbed onto one of the ralts's flailing arms. "_I'm tired of getting kicked in the face!"_

"Its your call kid," Joseph said crossing his arms. "You can either catch this ralts now or I can just tell Mystique to let it go."

Jason thought for a few moments on the matter, tapping the luxury ball against his chin.

"I guess I'll capture it," Jason finally said.

"Well then don't let me stop you. Go ahead and capture your ralts."

As Jason walked towards the ralts, luxury ball in hand,it was able to get a lucky hit on one of Mystique's eye. Mystique yelped in pain and she let go of the ralts who dashed back into tall grass.

"So what are you gonna do now kid? Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to catch it?" Joseph asked smiling.

"I'm gonna catch it!" Jason shouted, running towards the tall grass.

Before Jason could reach it, Joseph grabbed him by his arm.

"What are you doing?" Jason demanded.

"Don't be so foolish as to run into the blind grass without a pokemon that can fight," Joseph warned, grabbing Terra's luxury ball from Jason.

"Hey!" Jason shouted. "Give Terra back!"

"In a sec," Joseph replied, as he pulled out a computer chip from his pocket and inserted it at the back of the luxury ball. Terra's luxury ball then glowed a faint yellow for a few seconds before reverting back to its original colors.

"Here you go kid. Good as new," Joseph smiled, handing back Jason Terra's luxury ball.

"What did you do to it?!" Jason shouted, looking for any damage on the luxury ball.

"I simply healed Terra using a new computer chip made by the a friend of mine. By inserting it at the back of any type of pokeball, it instantly heals the pokemon inside it," Joseph explained. "Now you better get going or you might loss the ralts!"

Jason grumbled before racing into the tall grass, putting Terra's luxury ball away. However, Jason didn't know that Joseph did something more then simply heal Terra.

* * *

><p><strong>Man I feel like this one was the shortest chapter I posted up so far. Oh well, I'll see you all later! Also, might I add that even though ralts is currently the most common choice to be Jason's partner, I might make a little surprise in store for you all. So until then enjoy yourselves!<strong>


	5. Shocking discovery

[ ] around pokespeech

"Where could that ralts be?" Jason said to himself. "It couldn't have gone far."

Jason then heard rustling behind him. Jason smiled to himself, confident that he got the ralts caught. He pretended to walk forward, listening as the rustling got closer.

"I got you now!" Jason shouted, quickly turning around with the luxury ball Joseph gave him in hand. Jason expected a startled ralts, not an angry looking luxray.

Jason slowly lowered his hands and backed away as the luxray growled menacingly, electricity coming off its body.

"N-nice luxray," Jason nervously said. "Y-you wouldn't hurt an innocent child right?"

The luxray roared as it shot a thunder bolt towards Jason. Jason barely dodged it in time as it sailed over his head, scorching part of his hair. He then ran away, screaming, as the luxray chased after him shooting a thunder bolt every now and then.

Jason then released Terra, who landed on top of his head. Terra looked around confused until she saw the angry luxray chasing after him.

"Terra use something!" Jason shouted, dodging another thunder bolt. "Slow it done!"

Terra turned around on Jason's head and shot a horde of bubbles at the pursuing luxray. The luxray easily leaped over Terra's attack and responded with charge beam that hit Terra. Before she could hit the ground Jason caught her.

"Don't worry Terra. I got you," Jason panted.

Jason then spotted a clearing not to far ahead. "You think you can beat the luxray in far fight?" Jason asked. Terra nodded her head and Jason smiled.

Jason used one last burst of speed to reach the clearing. As he neared the clearing, the luxray used a roar to blow Jason off his feet. Jason rolled into the clearing, covered in dirt but otherwise unhurt.

Jason slowly got on his feet, still holding onto Terra, the luxray burst into the clearing, its fur crackling with electricity. "We got this," Jason said as he put Terra down.

The luxray struck first, quickly charging at Terra with its mouth wide open. "Terra use bubble then scratch!" Jason ordered. Terra shot a swarm of bubbles at the charging luxray, temporarily blinding it, before launching herself at it, furiously scratching it with all her might.

The luxray backed off from Terra's onslaught but then readied itself for another once again charged at Terra, this time with its jaws crackling with electricity.

"Terra use leer then bubble!" Jason shouted.

Terra shot the luxray a menacing look, which stunned for a moment before she launched another wave of bubbles towards it. The luxray backed off at first before unleashing a mighty roar that blew Terra off her feet and popping all the bubbles from Terra's attack.

Before Terra could respond, the wild luxray ran towards Terra and clamped its jaws around her shell. Its fur then started a glow a faint yellow as it prepared to unleash a powerful discharge.

'I have to do something to save terra!' Jason thought franticly to himself. He then noticed a small rock beside his foot. 'Better then nothing,' as Jason bent down and picked it up. Jason then threw the rock at the luxray, hoping that doing so would make it release Terra.

As luck would have had it, the rock hit the wild luxray in the eye, casuing it to yelp in surprise, stopping its attack and releasing Terra at the same time.

Terra quickly scuttled back towards her trainer, a little shaken.

"Terra you okay?" Jason asked.

Terra nodded her head, preparing for another battle with the wild luxray. The luxray, recovering from its shock, roared in anger and stared at the two with hate filled eyes.

"Terra use bubble!"

Terra shot another swarm of bubbles, this one being larger then the previous two. The luxray shot a thunder bolt at the advancing wall of bubbles, destroying all of them before at Terra, its jaws glowing with power.

"Dodge and use bubble again!"

As the luxray neared, Terra quickly hopped out of the way and prepared to launch another wave of bubbles at the wild luxray. However, the luxray was faster and had better reflexes and knocked Terra aside with its paw before she could attack.

Lunging itself at Terra, the luxray bite down on Terra with a thunder fang before tossing her high into the air. Before Jason could shout another order, the luxray launched a thunder bolt that hit Terra at mid flight, injuring her badly.

Just as Terra was about to hit the ground, the wild luxray slammed into her with a wild charge, causing her to skid towards Jason. Jason looked helplessly at the defeated form of his starter.

Jason was soon filled with rage at the luxray at what it did to his friend. Roaring in anger, Jason ran towards the luxray, bent on avenging his defeated friend. The wild luxray charged towards Jason, its jaws once again glowing with power. The luxray shot a thunder bolt towards Jason, but Jason rolled away from the attack.

As the luxray was about to prepare another thunder bolt, Jason quickly ran up towards the luxray and punched its face. He followed it up with a quick a knee in the face. The luxray staggered back from the blows, more surprised then hurt. The wild luxray then charged into Jason, hitting his mid section.

Jason staggered from the unexpected blow, trying to catch his breath. Before he could recover, the luxray bite down on his arm. Jason screamed in pain as the luxrays sunk its teeth into his flesh. The luxray shook its head violently, threatening to tear Jason's arm off.

Terra woke up from the sound of screaming to see the luxray threatening to tear of Jason's arm. Terra only knew one thing at that moment, to protect Jason at any cost. Terra threw herself at the luxray, hoping to get the wild luxray to release her trainer. Before Terra could make it, the luxray saw the attack from the corner of its eye and leaped backwards, releasing Jason.

Jason groaned in pain as he clutched his bleeding arm. Terra stood protectively in front of her wounded trainer, staring menacingly at the luxray.

The wild luxray, paused for a moment, wondering why would such a small creature dare try to oppose it. It then shook it heads and snarled at Terra.

Terra hissed back, not wavering against its deathly glare. Terra then started to begin to glow a faint yellow.

The luxray snarled before charging towards Terra. Before its eyes, Terra suddenly disappeared. The luxray stopped its charge, confused as to wonder what happened to its opponent. It was then knocked down onto the ground from some invisible force. The luxray quickly got up and scanned the area to find where the attack came from before it was knocked down again.

Terra then reappeared in front of Jason, still glowing a faint yellow. Jason looked at Terra in bewilderment.

"Terra?" Jason said weakly, still clutching his arm in pain. Terra shot Jason a quick glance before facing the luxray once again.

The luxray, back up from Terra's attack, roared in anger before it shot a thunder bolt towards Terra. Once again, Terra suddenly disappeared, dodging the luxray's thunder bolt. The thunder bolt narrowly missed Jason and left a black mark on the ground. Jason got onto his knee's and looked at the mark, amazed on how Terra could've dodged the attack so swiftly.

"Pretty nice huh?" said a familiar voice behind Jason.

"What?" Jason asked, turning around to see Joseph leaning against a tree.

"Remember the chip that I used on Terra's luxury ball? The chip not only perfectly healed her, but temporarily increased all her stats to near legendary levels." Joseph smiled as he watched the luxray get knocked around by Terra's super speed.

Jason looked on at the battle. The luxray was being attacked from all directions, unable to respond properly to Terra's onslaught of tackles. Every now and then, Terra would stop for a split second and resume her attack. The luxray shot thunder bolt after thunder bolt in hopes to land a lucky hit against its new incredibly fast adversary.

"But why?" Jason asked.

"Not now," Joseph said, walking towards Jason. "First let's deal with that bleeding arm of yours."

Joseph pulled out some human medicine and bandages from his backpack. "Now this may sting a little at first but I will help keep the wound from being infected." Joseph reassured Jason. Joseph then uncorked a bottle and began applying the medicine onto Jason's wounded arm. Jason winced at first but then sighed in relief as the medicine began to heal his arm.

"How did you find me?" Jason asked as Joseph continued to apply the medicine to his injured arm.

"Your scream woke me up from my nap," Joseph simply said, starting to rap Jason's arm with the bandages. "Still it wasn't too hard to find you. I just had to follow your footprints."

"All done!" Joseph exclaimed as he helped Jason on his feet. "Now let's get you to the poke center."

"What about Terra?" Jason asked concerned for his companion.

"I think she can handle herself," Joseph said as he gestured towards the battle.

Jason looked back and saw that the luxray could barely stand. Terra's constant onslaught left the wild luxray battered and bruised. It could barely fight back against Terra nor could it retreat from battle. Terra on the other hand looked like she could do this all day. Terra would occasionally taunt the Luxray by standing in one spot, luring the luxray to attack before using her super speed to counter attack.

"Wait," Jason said, pulling himself away from Joseph's grasp. "There's something I want to do first."

"Like what?" Joseph asked confused. "We have to get you to the poke center to get your arm properly fixed!"

"This all happened because I wanted to get another partner for Terra," Jason said, pulling out the luxury ball that Joseph gave him. "I intend to have one before this day is over."

"Terra stop attacking!" Jason ordered. Terra looked back, confused, before reluctantly facing her trainer. She looked back at the defeated form of the luxray one last time before she crawled back towards her trainer.

"Let's hope this is worth it," Jason said before throwing his luxury ball at the luxray. The luxray didn't know what hit it as it disappeared in a red light. The luxray ball hit the ground and shock once, twice, thrice. The luxray ball then made a clicking sound, confirming the capture. Jason then walked towards the luxury ball before putting it away.

"Now we can go to the poke center," Jason smiled.


	6. Trading pokemon

[ ] around pokespeech

**In this one I'll be introducing another OC character created by Blade5678. I'm still accepting OC's in cause any of you are wondering. Also Jason will have a ralts for partner! Just not now of course. With that aside, LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

"Okay then. Ruby I need your help," Joseph said, sending out his espeon. Ruby appeared in a flash of red light ,curled in ball. She opened her eyes slowly when she realized that she was no longer in her pokeball. Ruby blinked a few times before looking at Joseph wagging her twin tail.

"I need you to teleport us to the pokecenter to get Jason's arm her checked out," Joseph said.

Ruby nodded her head and closed her eyes to concentrate. Ruby's eyes then opened and started to glow blue before Joseph, Jason, Terra, and herself vanished into thin air. Moments later the group suddenly appeared inside Jubilife's pokecenter, startling nurse joy.

"Eeep! How did you get here?!" nurse joy asked.

"We'll answer that later, but right now you need to check on this guy's arm," Joseph said, showing nurse joy Jason's wounded arm.

"My goodness! Chansey, prep the infirmary!" Nurse joys shouted. "Don't worry sir. We'll take care of it sir. Until then please make yourself comfortable in the lobby."

Joseph shrugged his shoulders and sat down on a nearby sofa as he watched nurse joy help escort Jason to the infirmary. Ruby leaped onto his lap and quickly feel asleep. Joseph sighed as he knew that he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. He then looked around to find something to keep his mind off. He grabbed a nearby magazine and began to read.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later...<p>

"Thank you for waiting," nurse joy said smiling. "What?" Joseph grumbled as he woke up from his nap. "The injuries on the young boys arm are quite minor and he will recover in roughly two days. However, until then his arm will be in a sling to prevent further injury. Would you like to see him?"

"Sure why not," Joseph said as he returned Ruby back into her pokeball. "This way please," nurse joy said as she guided Joseph to the infirmary.

Jason was sitting on a bed while a chansey was monitoring his blood pressure. Terra, no longer glowing a faint yellow, was sitting on his lap with her eyes closed.

"Here he is. Now if you need my assistance I'll just be down the hallway." nurse joy said before she left the room. The chansey followed her shortly after.

"Well you look better," Joseph said as he leaned against the wall.

"Yeah," Jason replied. "I feel kinda better too. Arm still stings a little though."

"So I have to ask, why did you capture that luxray?"

"Well I want to have a partner for Terra, and the luxray was pretty weak so I thought i would be a good idea to catch it."

Joseph face palmed himself and shock his head. "So you think catching the same pokemon that tried to kill you is a good idea? Not to mention that very pokemon is stronger than any current pokemon you have currently."

"Well if you say it that way it sounds pretty stupid," Jason said, embarrassed.

"That's because it is stupid."

"Well it seemed like a good idea at the time."

Joseph sighed before he turned around. "I'm going to get some sleep. If you need my help controlling that new 'friend' of yours, you'll know where to find me."

When Joseph left, Jason looked down at Terra, who was still asleep. "You don't think that was stupid right Terra?" Jason said softly. Terra squirmed a little, but other then that showed no sign that she heard him. Jason yawned before returning Terra to her pokeball. He then laid down on the bed and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

"Wake up young man," nurse joy said softly. Jason groaned in response and rolled onto his side. "If you continue sleeping you'll miss dinner."

At the word "dinner" Jason immediately woke up. "I'm awake!" Jason shouted as he sprang up from bed.

"Good!" nurse joy smiled. "Now then please follow me to dinning room . Your friend is already there." Jason eagerly followed nurse joy as she lead him towards the dinning room. Soon Jason could smell the food and his stomach growled. "Looks like someones hungry," nurse joy giggled. Jason blushed with embarrassment.

"And here we are!" nurse joy beamed. The dinning room had a few trainers and their pokemon in it, Joseph included. Most of them were minding their own business, while others were having small conversations with each other. All of Joseph's pokemon were out and they were eating near him, some having there own conversation with each other.

"Your friend also booked you a room. If you need me to help you get there, feel free to ask," nurse joy smiled as she exited the dinning room.

Jason walked over to where Joseph was sitting and sat down beside him.

"So why did you do that for me?" Jason asked.

Joseph shrugged as he bite down on a bun. "Seemed like the right thing to do. Besides, I don't think you know how to book a room in the pokecenter."

"Don't you just ask for a room and they give you a room key?" Jason said confused.

"If it was that simple then their would be hobo's in every single pokecenter. No, first you need to show them your trainer license, ask for a room, state why you need to and how long you'll be staying. Then they'll give you a room number and the key if it seems acceptable."

Jason grabbed an apple and began to eat it. "So how long are we staying here anyway?"

"Nurse joy said it would take roughly two days for your arm to heal, so we'll stay here for two days."

"Also you should release your pokemon too. Its dinner for both trainers and their pokemon to you know," Joseph said.

"But what about the luxray? Didn't you say it was a bad idea to catch it?" Jason asked nervously.

"True," Joseph replied. "But if you want to that luxray a friend, you have to start somewhere. Besides, I have Ruby to stop it if anything gets out of hand, right Ruby?"

Ruby looked up at Joseph and yelped happily before continuing to eat her food.

"Well, if your sure about it." Jason then released both Terra and the luxray he caught earlier. Terra was still asleep while the luxray looked around the place in confusion. When it saw Jason it immediately growled, sparks coming off of its fur.

"N-nice luxray. I got some food for you," Jason said nervously pointing at the food on the table. "Aren't you hungry?"

The luxray's belly growled when it saw the food, but it refused to go anywhere near Jason. The luxray sat down and continued to glare at Jason menacingly.

"What do I do now?" Jason whispered.

"It's your pokemon. I just said I would help if things got out of hand," Joseph replied.

"Having some trouble with your pokemon?" someone asked. Jason turned around to see a blonde haired boy wearing a blue hoodie and grey pants. A machoke stood beside him with its arms crossed.

"Ah, not really," Jason replied.

"You sure about that, because that luxray looks pretty mad at you," the blond haired boy said, looking at the luxray. The luxray gave the boy a quick glance before resuming its death glare at Jason.

"I just caught the luxray a few hours ago," Jason said.

"I see," the boy said. "Now where's my manners, my names Nate. What's yours?"

"My names Jason," Jason replied.

"Nice to meet you Jason," Nate smiled. Nate then noticed Joseph, who was silently drinking some oran juice. "And who is the person sitting beside you?"

"He's Joseph," Jason answered.

"Nice to meet you Joseph," Nate smiled.

"Nice to meet you Nate," Joseph said.

Suddenly Jason heard a small cry from Nate's hoodie. When he looked at Nate's hoody more closely he could've sworn it moved. "Is there something in your hoodie?" Jason asked.

"Yup," Nate replied. Nate then pulled his hoodie back to reveal a small ralts behind his head. "I caught this little fellow while on my way here."

"Did you catch that ralts on route 204?" Jason asked.

"Yes I did," Nate replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I tried to catch a ralts at route 204 but it escaped. That's why I have this luxray."

"Funny because I was looking for a strong pokemon to help me get the beat the Pastoraia gym leader."

"It seems like we both have what the other person wants."

"Indeed."

"You know you both can just trade your pokemon right?" Joseph said.

"Yeah that's a great idea!"

"How do you trade pokemon?" Jason asked.

"Don't worry. The trading machine explains how it all works. Now come on! Let's do this!" Nate yelled as he rushed towards trading room. Nate's machoke grumbled before chasing after its trainer. Jason quickly returned both Terra and the luxray before he followed Nate to the trading room.

At the trading room, Jason saw Nate turning on the trading machine. Nate's machoke was standing beside the door. "From what the machine says, we both just place the pokemon we desire to trade to each other in the glass dome," Nate said as he continued to read the instructions. "So I just put it in here?" Jason asked.

"No. Right there."

"Okay. Now what?"

"After we put the pokemon in the glass dome, you push the red button, press confirm, and your pretty much done."

"Seem's pretty straight forward."

"Yeah, lets get's this started," Nate said as he pushed the red button. The machine then buzzed to life. The screen light up and read 'Are you confirming the trade of ralts, current trainer Nate, and luxray, current trainer Jason?'

Nate pressed yes and the two pokeballs then glowed white before vanishing. Moments later the pokeballs reappeared in opposite domes. 'Trade complete. Have a nice day' the machine said before turning itself off.

"So that's it?" Jason asked, surprised it was that simple.

"That's it," Nate grinned, as he picked up the his new pokeball. Jason looked at the ralt's pokeball before picking it up slowly.

"So does the pokemon that we traded know that they have a new trainer?" Jason asked.

"No," Nate replied. "You have to tell them that part. I'll show you what I mean." Nate then released the luxray. The luxray appeared in a flash of red light and looked around confused.

"I'm your new trainer now," Nate said. The luxray faced Nate and growled menacingly. Nate's machoke quickly dashed in front of his trainer, blocking the luxray's path. The machoke then gave the luxray a menacing glare.

"You don't have to protect me champ," Nate calmly said. "Trust and loyalty takes time to earn. We'll all get along soon."

Champ looked back at his trainer and grunted before stepping aside. "Are you hungry?" Nate asked. The luxray's belly growled in response, but the luxray simple turned around, facing the wall. "There's no shame in asking for food." The luxray looked back at Nate before slowly facing him.

"There, much better. Now come on! I'm pretty sure the dinning room still open," Nate said cheerfully. "You coming along Jason?"

"Just wait," Jason replied as he put the ralts pokeball away. He then followed Nate, happy that he finally got the ralts he was looking for.


	7. Team Galactic!

2 days later...

"Lets see if your arm is completely healed or not," nurse joy said as she removed Jason's arm sling.

"Move your arm a bit," nurse joy told Jason. Jason did as he was told.

"Does it hurt when you move your arm?" nurse joy asked.

"Not really," Jason replied. "It tingles a little bit though."

"No doubt because your arm just recently recovered from your injury two days ago. Let me make just one more check to see if your arm is completely healed or not. We wouldn't want you going on your pokemon journey with an injured arm now would we?" nurse joy said as she looked at the monitor, taking down notes.

"I guess not."

After a while Jason asked, " Nurse joy, did you ever want to be a pokemon trainer?"

"Of course!" Nurse joy replied. "However my mother was a pokemon nurse before and her mother as well. It seemed only fitting if me and my sisters continued the family tradition."

"How many sisters do you have?" Jason asked.

"Only one. She works at the pokemon center in Sunyshore city."

Jason then scratched his head, confused. "Wait, if you only have one sister, why is there a nurse joy in almost every city?"

"Oh. Those nurse joy's are my cousins."

"So how many cousins do you have?"

"Well there's my 11 cousins who work in Kanto. 13 of my other cousins work in Johto. I think 18 of my other-other-cousins work in Hoenn and my 16 other-other-other-cousins work here in Sinn-"

"Stop," Jason interrupted nurse joy as he clutched his head. "Thinking about your family makes my head hurt."

"Yeah," nurse joy sighed. "That's what most people say. Anyway, it seems that your arm has completely recovered. I would recommend that you not put to much pressure on your wounded arm of yours."

"Thanks nurse joy," Jason said.

"No problem. I wish you the best of luck in your pokemon journey," nurse joy replied cheerfully.

Jason walked into the waiting room and saw Joseph reading the newest edition of_ Battle on._ Nate was sitting on a couch next to Champ.

Joseph noticed Jason as he walked in and out down his magazine. "Feeling better now?" Joseph asked.

"My arms all fixed up now," Jason replied.

"That's good. So will we be heading off to floaroma town today or tomorrow?"

"I guess we could go now but-"

"Then let's go now," Joseph said as he quickly got his things. "We're burning daylight."

"But why?" Jason complained.

"As a trainer one must keep on moving. If you wait for tomorrow then you miss the opportunities of today," Joseph replied.

"But I'm not ready to go now."

"We already packed your things for you."

"We?"

"Yeah, I talked with Joseph about joining you guys last night," Nate smiled. "Just think about all the fun we'll have! Camp fire songs, helping each other out, and sleeping underneath the stars with no protection from wild pokemon what so ever. All kinds of fun!"

"Doesn't seem fun at all," Jason grumbled.

"Just give it a try! You never know if you love it or hate it until you give it a chance!"

"I guess it won't hurt."

"That's the spirit! Now onwards, our destiny awaits!"

Jason got his things and followed Nate outside the pokecenter. Jason then found Joseph reading a newspaper.

"What are you reading?" Jason asked.

"Apparently someone stole the plaques from the statue of Palkia and Diagla from Eterna city," Joseph replied as he put the newspaper away. "So we aren't missing anything right?"

"Nope," Jason replied as he checked his bag.

"I'm pretty sure I got everything, right Champ?" Nate said. Champ nodded his head and crossed his arm.

Jason was surprised that he forgot the Nate had Champ out. 'For a big pokemon he sure is hard to notice,' Jason thought to himself.

"Alright then let's move out," Joseph said as he lead Nate and Jason to Jubilife's northern exit.

"So how many badges do you have?" Nate asked Jason.

"I don't have any badges yet," Jason said glumly.

"Don't worry about it," Nate said cheerfully as he put his arm around Jason. "If you need some help I can give you some tips on how to beat some of the gym leaders."

"But isn't it cheating?" Jason asked.

"Of course not," Nate chuckled. "I'm just giving you some tips on how to battle them. Theirs no rules against that."

"Trouble up ahead," Joseph warned.

Nate and Jason stopped and saw what Joseph warned about. In front of them was two blue haired people wearing strange costumes yelling at an old man.

"That's professor Rowan!" Nate shouted as he ran towards the old man.

"Wait up Nate," Jason called as he chased after Nate.

"This should be interesting," Joseph said as calmly followed Jason.

As they neared the professor they could hear the grunts talking to him. "Just hand over the your notes about pokemon we'll be on our way," the first grunt said.

"Yeah," the second grunt agreed. "Before anyone get's hurt."

"Professor Rowan are you all right?" Nate asked.

Professor Rowan turned around surprised by Nate's voice. "Thank goodness you are here!" Rowan gratefully said. "These two goon's are trying to steal my notes from me!"

"Cram it gramps," the first grunt snarled. He then faced Nate and the group. "You kids should run along. This is for adults only."

"Kid?" Joseph asked, as he stepped forward. "Are you calling me a kid?!"

"We're not scared of you," the first grunt said. "We're part of the all powerful group Team Galactic!"

"We're not leaving without them notes!" the second grunt added as he bared his fist towards Joseph. "Team Galactic cannot be defeated!"

"Then let's settle this with a battle," Joseph said calmly. "If we win, you both leave Professor Rowan alone. If you win you get the Rowan's notes."

"We accept that offer!" the first grunt said confidently, pulling out a pokeball. "We can't lose to the likes of you three."

"We'll beat you three easily! Team Galactic will have what it needs to build a new world!" the second grunt shouted.

"That remains to be seen," Joseph said pulling out Aura's pokeball. "You two ready to beat these clowns?"

"I'm more then ready," Nate smiled as he looked at Champ. Champ grunted as he walked towards the grunts.

"Jason?" Joseph asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"Terra's got this," Jason replied as he took out Terra's luxury ball.

"Go zubat!" the first grunt shouted.

"Take them down glameow!" the second grunt yelled.

"This should be easy," Joseph smiled as he sent out Aura. As the red light faded, it revealed a lucario sitting in a meditating position, her eyes closed.

"Champ," Nate said as his machoke stepped forward, pounding his fists together in anticipation.

"Go Terra!" Jason shouted as he threw his luxury ball. Terra appeared ins a flash of red light, ready for battle.

"Ha! That lucario's sleeping! Zubat use leach life!" the first grunt ordered. The zubat swooped down towards Aura before launching a small barb towards Aura.

"Glameow use scratch!" the second grunt commanded. The grunts glameow swiftly ran towards Terra with a sly look on its face, its claws gleaming.

"Champ use karate chop!" Nate said.

Champ run towards the grunts glameow and attacked it with a powerful karate chop. The glameow saw the attack coming from the corner of its eye and jumped out of the way from champ's attack. It then leaped forwards and clawed at Champs exposed side and kept back. The attack did little than annoy him though as he attempted to hit the glameow with another karate chop.

"Aura use aura sphere," Joseph said.

Immediately Aura's eyes opened and she did a backflip to avoid the zubat's attack. While in mid-air she launched an aura sphere that hit the zubat dead on.

"What happened!?" the first grunt shouted in surprise. His zubat landed at his feet, knocked out from a single blow.

"It doesn't matter," the second grunt growled. "Glameow use hypnosis on that lucario!"

The glameow dodged another one of Champs attacks before starring at Aura as it prepared it's attack.

"Terra use tackle then bubble!" Jason ordered.

Before the glameow could use hypnosis on Aura, Terra tackled it, disrupting its attack. Terra then followed that up by launching a horde of bubbles at the glameow, pushing it back and blinding it temporarily. The glameow hissed in annoyance as it clawed the air in from of it as to fell over.

"Champ use rock smash!"

Before the grunts glameow could get up from Terra's attack, Champ knocked it out with a rock shattering punch.

"What should we do now?" the second grunt asked the first in alarm as he returned his knocked out glameow.

The first grunted gritted his teeth as he returned his fainted zubat. "We fall back," the first grunt said.

"But what about the notes?" the second grunt asked. "Master Cyrus will be displeased with us."

"We'll deal with that later," the first grunt muttered.

"A deal's a deal. You two have to leave Professor Rowan," Nate said.

"Fine," the first grunt snarled. "But you haven't seen that last of Team galactic! We will create our new world!"

Both grunts then dashed of towards Route 204. "Should we go after them?" Jason asked.

"No. I'm pretty sure the local authorities can manage them," Joseph said.

"All you all right professor?" Nate asked.

"I'm fine," Rowan replied wiping his fore head with a napkin. "Thanks to you and your friends."

"Happy to help," Nate smiled.

"Do you know why those two may have wanted your notes?" Joseph asked.

"I'm not sure," Rowan said. "Before your arrival they talked about reshaping the universe and how they need my research to do that."

"Strange," Joseph muttered.

"Yes indeed," Rowan said. "Any ways I thank you all for chasing away those two goons."

"No problem," Jason said.

"So professor, why are you here anyway?" Nate asked. "Aren't you supposed to be at Sandgem town in your laboratory?"

"I came here to Jubilife city to drop of some notes to Professor Oak," Rowan replied.

"You know Professor Oak?" Joseph asked.

"Yes I do. Professor Oak's an old friend of mine," Rowan said. "Anyway I should get back to Sandgem town. There are mysteries of pokemon waiting to be discovered. I wish you all good luck."

Professor Rowan then walked back towards Sandgem town to continue his studies.

"Well that was unexpected," Jason said.

"Hopefully we won't have any more surprises down the road," Joseph said as he returned Aura back into her pokeball. Joseph then looked up at the sky and noticed that it is already noon.

"At this rate we can't make it to Floaroma town before sundown," Joseph muttered to himself.

"What did you say?" Jason asked.

"Nothing," Joseph replied.

"Well let's keep on going, adventure awaits!" Nate said.


	8. Don't forget to study!

"So I'm guessing your gonna face Gardenia to receive your first gym badge right?" Nate asked Jason as they walked along route 204. They made sure to stick close to the dirt road which lead them to Floroma town. Occasionally though they would spot a pokemon walking across the road but it would quickly slip back into the safety of the grass before anyone could do anything.

"Pretty much," Jason replied. Jason was fairly confident on his plan. Starting at Eterna city, he would continue on his journey like the rest of the trainers, but instead of ending at Sunyshore city, he would finish it off at Oreburgh. That way he would start and finish at his home city.

"Why not start at Oreburgh city?" Nate asked. It was common practice for a trainer to start his or her pokemon journey at Oreburgh. Not because the gym leader there was the easiest, but because the pokemon around it are weak enough for a trainer to easily train their new pokemon, as well as improving their skill.

"Well I'm from Oreburgh city actually," Jason answered. "I want to get my last gym badge from home, that way I both start and finish my journey at home."

"Makes sense," Nate said rubbing his chin.

"Ah, what strategy should I use on, uh," Jason pondered for a moment. "What's her name again?"

"You mean Gardenia?" Nate smiled.

"Oh, yeah her," Jason said, slightly embarrassed.

"So wait can I tell you about Gardenia?" Nate asked himself as he tried to remember some facts about her. "Well for starters she uses grass-type pokemon." Nate then turned around and asked Joseph, "Hey Joseph! You have any tips on battling grass-type pokemon for Jason?"

"Well first of all you should have fire-type pokemon with you if your going to face a grass-type pokemon. Seeing as you don't have any fire type pokemon with you, I'm guessing that your ralts of yours will be your best shot against Gardenia," Joseph answered.

"Why isn't Terra a good choice?" Jason asked.

"Because grass-type moves are super effective against water and rock-type pokemon. Seeing as Terra is both a water and rock-type pokemon, she wouldn't stand a chance against Gardenia's pokemon," Joseph said sternly.

"You say that like if your a teacher," Jason said.

"Well I do have a lot of experience you know," Joseph smiled. "I learn as I go."

"So what kind of moves do grass-types usually use?" Jason asked knitting his brows. Jason had a faint idea, but all he could think of was leaf throwing stars, and powder bombs.

"Grass-type pokemon usually use status effecting moves. Most of their attacks don't back much punch buts it's usually the side effect that really takes down it's foe," Joseph said. "You should try to close in on grass-types as it prevents them from using their status effecting moves."

"Why's that?" Jason asked.

"Because if a grass-type uses stun spore for example, it would hit itself," Joseph explained.

"Oh."

"If you have any more questions feel free to ask," Joseph said. Joseph then looked up at the sky. "Looks like its around noon. I think we should have a break before continuing on to floroma."

"That seems like a good idea," Nate agreed. "How about near those tree's over there?" Nate pointed to a small group of oak tree's on the side of the road. The trees were formed a semicircle with the open end to the road.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Jason said excitedly as he ran towards the trees. "That kids full of energy huh?" Joseph said.

"Yeah," Nate smiled. "Well we don't wanna be left behind right? Lets go!"

Joseph and Nate then followed towards Jason and sat underneath the shade of the trees. They both began to take out some food for themselves and for their pokemon. Jason meanwhile decided to explore and begun to climb up one of the trees.

"What are you doing?" Joseph asked. "I want to see how far are we from floroma," Jason grunted as he tried to reach the first branch on the tree.

"I can help with that," Nate said as he sent out his staravia. Nate's staravia appeared in a beam of red light and circled over head for a while. She then swooped down and landed beside Nate.

"So how is your star, what-ever going to help me?" Jason asked.

"It's staravia and she'll find out how far are we from floroma town, right Raptor?" Nate said as he rubbed Raptor's head.

"Raptors a girl?!" Jason said in astonishment.

"Yup!" Nate said as he smiled at his staravia. "So Raptor, I need you to fly around the place for me to see how far away are we from floroma town. You think you can do that for me?" Raptor looked up at Nate and gave him a confused look. "Ravia?" Raptor said in confusion.

"You now, the place were I bought that jar of honey," Nate said to try to coax Raptors memory. "The town that has a lot of those nice flowers." Raptor gave Nate a blank stare and rubbed her head against Nate's chest.

"Champ, mind explaining were floroma town is to Raptor," Nate sighed. Champ scratched his head in confusion. "Choke Ma?" Champ said shrugging his shoulders.

"Not you too," Nate said as he face palmed himself. "So those that mean I still have to climb up the tree?" Jason asked confused.

"Not yet!" Nate said and he sent out his monferno. "Inferno, surely you remember were floroma town is right?" Inferno looked at Nate in confusion and shrugged.

"How can this happen?! Inferno, how could you forget were floroma town is! That's were you got attacked by that magikarp!" Inferno scratched his head in confusion. "Come on! How could you forget such a humiliating defeat! Remember how you were walking beside the river when that magikarp splashed out of the water and hit you?" Nate said as he tried to jog Inferno's memory. "You were really mad and tried to attack the magikarp with ember, but it then knocked you into the river?"

Inferno shrugged."You nearly drowned if Champ didn't jump in and save you!" Nate shouted. Inferno rubbed his chin as he thought hard. Inferno then shrugged his shoulders with a "Mon."

"Unbelievable," Nate sighed. "So can I climb now?" Jason asked. "Sure, do whatever," Nate said glumly. "Yeah!" Jason shouted in triumph as he once again tried to climb the tree.

"Not yet you don't. Before you start climbing, you have to eat first," Joseph said.

"But I want to climb up that tree!" Jason complained.

"Eat first climb later. Besides, I don't want you to get stuck up in that tree to scared and tired to get down," Joseph said sternly.

"I'm not afraid of some tree!" Jason protested.

"Not afraid of trees but your probably afraid of heights, right?" Joseph said as he raised his eye brow.

"Not anymore," Jason grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Exactly. Now get over here. I packed enough food for everybody." Joseph said as poured some pokefood in six bowls. Jason grumbled to himself as he sat down besides Joseph.

"Nate, you gonna join us?" Joseph asked.

"No thanks. I'm think I'm just gonna sulk here for a few moments," Nate said, depressed. Raptor huddled closer to her trainer and rubbed her head against Nate affectionately.

"Suit yourself," Joseph said as he grabbed a sandwich. Jason then noticed that Joseph had all of his pokeballs beside him.

"Joseph?" Jason asked.

"Yeah?" Joseph said.

"Why are all of your pokeballs beside you?" Jason said as he pointed towards Josephs pokeballs.

"Oh, I figured that Aura and the others deserved a break from being inside their pokeballs so I decided to let them out for awhile." Joseph answered as he finished his sandwich.

"Really?" Jason said as he looked around. "I don't see them."

"Lilly curled up around on of those trees to take a nap. She's a serperior so she blends well with the vegetation and such. Ruby's right here next to me," Joseph said as he moved aside to show Ruby. Ruby was happily munching on some pokefood.

"Aura went off somewhere to meditate. Nova ran off with Roze somewhere and Mystique is right behind you."

Jason quickly turned around, expecting to see that mischievous fox right behind him. Instead Jason saw a bunch of tree's and Lilly around one of them, clearly asleep but with now sign of the sneaky fox.

"You lied!" Jason shouted.

"No I didn't," Joseph replied calmly, taking a sip of oran juice.

Just then Jason felt someone breathing behind him. He turned around to face a giant arbok behind him with its fangs dripping with poison.

"Ahhh!" Jason screamed as he scrambled backwards in fear. Just then the image of the arbok disappeared and Jason saw Mystique sitting were the arbok was, giggling.

"But how?" Jason said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Zoroark's use the power of illusions to disguise themselves and to create images to confuse and scare others," Joseph said calmly. "Mystique on the other hand uses her powers to pull pranks on others."

Mystique giggled some more before sitting next to her trainer. Jason regained his bearings and sat a good distance from the sneaky zoroark, keeping his eye on her.

"You know, you should let your pokemon out of their pokeballs too you know?" Joseph said.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"So you can bond with them better. Bonding with your pokemon makes them more effective in battle because you know each other weakness and strengths," Joseph explained.

"Well if you think it will help," Jason said as he released Terra and his ralts. Terra was still sleeping while the ralts was looking around in confusion. As soon as the ralts saw Mystique he gave a small yelp in fear and quickly hid behind Jason.

"Cute," Joseph smiled. "So Nate, you gonna join us now?"

"Sure," Nate mumbled as he walked towards Joseph and Jason. Nate sat down and next to Joseph and sighed. Raptor fluttered next to Nate and looked at him with concerned eyes. Nate noticed this and gave Raptor a weak smile. "Don't worry Raptor. I'll be okay."

Raptor rubbed her head against Nate's shoulder before taking a short nap. Nate sighed and lied down on his back. "Do you know what time it is?" Nate asked to no one in particular.

"I don't have a watch," Jason said.

"Let's see," Joseph said as he checked his pokewatch. "It is 12:42."

"Thanks," Nate said as he got up. He then took a sitrus berry and began to eat it. "So do you think we can make it to floroma town today?"

"Assuming nothing bad happens we should make it their before sundown," Joseph replied.

"Hey Nate? What happened to the luxray I traded you anyway?" Jason asked.

"Oh you mean king? He doesn't like to interact with those he deems 'inferior' to," Nate replied.

"Well don't you want to bond with your luxray?" Jason said.

"I sure would but he keeps on ignoring me," Nate said glumly.

"Perhaps it's because king was the alpha in his group," Joseph suggested. "Therefore king would believe that he is superior to you."

"How would you know that?" Nate asked.

"I learn on my journeys," Joseph replied as he finished the rest of his oran juice. "Plus I read, a lot. Speaking of which." Joseph fished out a book from his bag. "Here. This is a book about grass type pokemon. In here it will show you all the known grass type pokemon, were to find them, moves, strengths, and weaknesses."

"Ah, thanks?" Jason said nervously as he examined the book. The booked was pale green and the edges were turn. Coffee stains covered the title of the book so Jason could hardly make it out. From what he could read, the title was '_Natures guide to the grass type world!'_.

"However, lending you the book doesn't mean anything if you can't prove that you learned. That's why I'll be challenging you after lunch," Joseph said calmly.

"What?!" Jason shouted in surprise.

"If I were you I would start reading. Grass type weaknesses are on page 126." Joseph said as he got up. "Now if you would excuse me, I'm gonna take a nap."

Joseph then sat beside the closest tree and whistled. In moments Nova and Roze appeared out of nowhere and appeared in front of Joseph.

"Well hello Nova, Roze. I believe you both had an interesting stroll?" Joseph said as he put on his sunglasses. Nova barked happily in reply wagged her tail. Roze smiled smugly and crossed her arms.

"That's good to know. So anyway I prepared your lunches over there next to Ruby. Don't worry, I made sure she didn't eat your share," Joseph smiled. Nova barked excitedly and sprinted towards Jason. Jason ducked as Nova jumped over him to reach her bowl of food. Nova then began to eat her meal nosily.

"That's one fast arcanine," Nate remarked.

"Yeah. She's full of energy," Joseph said. "Now remember Jason, when I wake up from my nap I expect a good battle from you, understood?"

"Yes?" Jason replied nervously.

"Good because I'm going to use Lilly against you to see what you learned," Joseph smiled. Upon hearing her name Lilly woke up and looked around. Seeing nothing of interest Lilly then went back to sleep. "I think 40 minutes is more then enough time for you to learn from that book."

"But the books almost 300 pages thick!" Jason protested. "There's no way I can read all of that in 40 minutes."

"Well then I'll wish you the best of luck then. See you in 40 minutes," Joseph said as he went to sleep.


	9. The Test

_"Hi"_ for pokemon speech

**Hi everyone! Sorry for not posting during the summer. I guess with summer vacation I kinda forgot about this story because of all the new things I ****could do. But I'm back! I'll try to post more often from now on. So here's the NEW chapter 9! Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"So?" Joseph asked as he stretched his arms. He had just woken from his nap and he was waiting to see if Jason learned anything from his grass-type book. Judging from the nervous look on Jason's face, he didn't learn much. "Do you want to go me to go with the direct approach or with status effects? Grass types have multiple ways to defeat their opponents if their trainer is skilled enough to use it correctly."<p>

"Umm," Jason said nervously as he rubbed his head. Terra didn't last more than a minute against Josephs arcanine Nova, and she had the type advantages. The odds of him beating Lilly was practically non existent. Speaking of Terra, she didn't seem fond of the idea facing against Lilly as well. Probably because she just ate and was trying to sleep. She was lying beside him lazily, her eyes half opened and her legs sprawled on the ground.

"Can I have some more time to prepare?" Jason asked sheepishly. "Terra's, ah, not feeling well." Jason smiled, hoping that Joseph would let him go and spare him from another sound beating.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Jason," Joseph grinned. "You need training if you want to face Gardenia. The best way to do that is if I train you."

"Well can't Nate train me instead?" Jason protested. He knew that Joseph was stronger without a doubt, but he also believed that since Nate was also facing the gym leaders in Sinnoh. That would help give him more of a feel on how to face them in battle. Plus, Joseph scared him a little.

"Sorry can't do that," Nate said. He was sitting with his pokemon playing some kind of card game. Chomp, his gabite was sitting on his left, Inferno the monferno to his right, Champ was sitting in front of Nate, and Raptor sat between Champ and Inferno. Despite the fact that Raptor having any hands, that didn't stop her from trying to play with game. Judging by her face, it wasn't going so well. King sat away from the small group, eyeing them. It seems that despite Nate's best attempts to befriend him the luxray refused to consider him as his trainer or as a potential friend.

"What are you doing Nate?" Jason said curiously. He had never seen this kind of card game. He only knew a few games, most of which he learned from his parents and his friends.

"We're playing 'Go fish'," Nate replied. He eyed his competitors as he looked at his on hand. "Raptor, do you have a pigey of diamonds?" Raptor looked at her cards for a moment, by using her talons to hold them, and shook her head. Nate grumbled as he picked up a card, making the total cards he had in his hand to 9.

"Well then, it looks like I'll be training you," Joseph said. "We'll go easy on you at first, right Lilly?" Lilly looked up at Joseph sleepily before putting her head back down. She coiled herself around his legs as she went back to sleep. Despite her lazy appearance, she was the strongest pokemon Joseph has. She single handily defeated an elite four member by herself at one point, but then she fell asleep shortly after. Not of exhaustion, but rather out of boredom. When you can beat a rhydon senseless with a single vine whip things just don't seem as entertaining as they used to be.

"So this will be a one one one battle, Lilly versus Terra. I will only use Lilly and I won't use any potions or healing items on her during the course of the battle. You can use potions but no revives, understood?" Joseph asked Jason. Personally, he didn't expect much out of him. Jason was a newbie in the pokemon game while he was a hardened veteran with years of experience. Still, its good to see the potential in the new trainers and see what they can really do given the right advice and tactics.

"Yeah," Jason said quietly. He knew that facing against Lilly was unavoidable, but he realized it was for his own good. Besides, how many times will a previous pokemon champion help him out anyways?

"Good, now before we get started we need a ref," Joseph said before turning towards Nate. "Nate, you'll be our ref for this battle."

Nate shrugged his shoulders as he put his cards down. "Sure thing. I was getting kinda bored of this game anyways," Nate replied as he stretched his arms. Nate then walked over so that he stood between Jason and Joseph. Jason was on his left and Joseph was on his right.

"So are the two combatants and their pokemon ready?" Nate asked as he looked at both Joseph and Jason.

"Ready," Joseph grinned as he put his hand on Lilly's head. Her eyes suddenly opened up and she uncoiled herself from Joseph's legs. She slithered in front of her trainer and extended her body so that she easily towered over Jason and Terra. She did this to intimidate most opponents into giving up quickly, saving up energy from a pointless battle.

"Try to go easy on them Lilly," Joseph said as he looked up towards his towering green pokemon. "This battle is strictly for training." Lilly looked back at her trainer and nodded. To be completely honest though, Lilly couldn't see how she could go easy other opponent. Terra had a X4 weakness to grass, not to mention the fact the Lilly was far stronger then her. It wouldn't surprise Lilly if she won this battle in a few seconds.

Jason looked up in horror as he looked at the green serpent. Although Lilly's face was calm, her eyes shone with power. Looking at her eyes gave him the same feeling as looking at a gyarados, just much worse. "Um, Terra?" Jason asked quietly as he looked down at his partner. Terra eyed back her much larger adversary, ready for battle. She didn't share the same fears as he did apparently. Probably because she came from an age in which life and death battles happen on a daily basis.

"Maybe you need a morale boost," Nate said. He then turned towards his pokemon. Champ, Inferno, and Chomp were still playing while Raptor was taking a just watching. After many failed attempts to play the game she just gave up. It was much easier to watch them play then play with them. Chomp was clearly going to win as he had a large stack of cards beside him and had a smug look on his face. Inferno was trying to look at the cards of his opponents to gain the upper hand but Champ always kept an eye on him. King still refused to mingle with the group and sat a good distant away from them, eyeing them from afar.

"Hey guys! You mind cheering for Jason here?" Nate asked. Champ shrugged his shoulders as he put his cards down while Inferno decided to to prevent Chomp's victory by throwing all the cards in the air. Chomp looked at Inferno in anger for denying him his win, but Inferno just shrugged and gave him a playful smile. Raptor glided over towards Nate and landed on his shoulder, rubbing her head against his. "King, you mind helping Jason too?" The luxray stared at Nate in the eyes before turning around.

Nate sighed in disappointment before looking at his pokemon. "Okay guys, I want you to cheer for Jason here and his kabuto when they battle, understand?" All his pokemon nodded, except for King of course, and he smiled in appreciation. "Thanks guys."

"Now than," Nate said as he turned back towards Joseph and Jason. "Let the battle begin!"

"You first Jason," Joseph politely said as he crossed his arms. "Lets see what you can really do."

"Umm," Jason said nervously. "I don't know." The idea of facing Joseph again terrified him. He is facing a person who had defeated at least 3 different champions and with a seasoned team with years of experience and knowledge of battling. He was a novice that only has 2 pokemon with no gym badge.

"Don't worry about it Jason!" Nate said. "Just go with your heart and things should be fine!"

"Well, if you really think so," Jason said. Gathering his courage, he than shouted. "Joseph I'm gonna kick your butt!"

Joseph smirked at Jason's remark. It reminded him of his himself when he was a young trainer. A brave and a bit cocky, but always willing to face a new challenge when it presented itself. "Well then, I'm waiting," Joseph replied crossing his arms.

"Terra use scratch!" Jason ordered. Terra quickly ran up towards Lilly before leaping into the air, her legs out gleaming in the sun light.

"Lilly, dodge than use vine whip," Joseph calmly said. Lilly quickly moved away from Terra's sharp legs and struck Terra with a mighty vine whip from above. The blow from her attack made a small crater as Terra hit the ground hard. While Terra's upper body was still visible, her lower part was stuck in the ground.

"Terra! Hurry and get back up!" Jason shouted. Jason couldn't believe that his pokemon could be defeated so easily. He thought it would take at least 2 hits from Lilly to down her.

"It appears that Terra is unable to battle. Therefore the winner is Josep-," Nate began to say before Terra's shell began to move. Slowly Terra dug herself out from the ground. She was battered and bruised, but not beaten yet.

"Well, looks like I underestimated you kabuto Jason," Joseph said in amazement. "Despite the fact that Terra has a X4 weakness to grass type moves she's still conscious."

Jason didn't listen to what Joseph said. He was too busy looking at Terra in amazement. '_How is it possible for Terra to still be wake after a hit like that?'_ Jason thought to himself.

"That kabuto sure is tough right guys," Nate said in awe. Raptor nodded, even though she wasn't to sure what was going on. Champ grunted in agreement. while Inferno clapped his hands in amusement. Chomp crossed his arms like it was no big deal but, he too was impressed by the resilience of the fossil pokemon.

Finally Terra crawled out of the crater that Lilly made and stared at her opponent. Lilly was surprised that such a small foe could withstand such a devastating attack. Lilly was used to sending golems flying into the air with a small solar beam or cutting down dozens of opponents with a razor leaf. The fact that Terra was still awake and willing to fight showed her that this small Kabuto should not be underestimated.

"Well then, are you just going to keep on staring or are you going to battle Jason?" Joseph asked.

"O-of course," Jason stuttered. He was still shocked by the fact that Terra could withstand such a devastating blow. What else might she be hiding he didn't know. All he knows now is that Terra is a lot stronger than he thought she was. Terra looked back at her trainer, eager for orders.

"Terra, try using scratch one more time!" Jason ordered. Terra once again charged towards Lilly before leaping into the air, legs out.

"Lilly dodge than razor leaf," Joseph said. Lilly moved to the left, dodging Terra's attack before launching waves of razor sharp leafs towards Terra.

"Terra use harden!" Jason yelled frantically. Terra curled herself into a ball as her shell was attacked by razor leaf after razor leaf. Luckily for her, Lilly's attack was too broad to do any serious damage. Terra, still curled up, soared through the waves of razor lead and hit the ground. She unrolled herself shortly after impact, ready for more.

"Now use leer!" Terra stared at Lilly, trying to intimidate Lilly into lowering her defence by using her red eyes. Lilly didn't even flinch. She just stared back at Terra with a bored expression on her face.

"Lilly, counter with leech seed." Lilly launched multiple small seeds towards Terra. Each one was no bigger than an oran berry but any good trainer would know that a leech seed was one of the worst things you could have on your pokemon. Terra dodged most of the small seeds that Lilly launched at her, but a few managed to hit her. The seeds quickly sprouted and small roots began to spread over Terra's shell, sapping her strength while transferring her energy towards Lilly. Despite her best efforts to shake them off, the seeds clung onto to her tightly as it continued to weaken her. Lilly didn't even bother moving in to exploit this opportunity to swiftly defeat her opponent. She just laid down as she watched the leech seeds do the work for her.

"Terra!" Jason said in alarm as his kabuto slowly succumbed to the effect of leech seed. "Use scratch! Try to rip those seeds off you!"

By now any attempt to to remove the leech seeds were futile. Terra was to weak to get rid of them and within seconds she fainted. Confident that her opponent was defeated, Lilly slithered towards the nearest tree and curled herself around its trunk, going back to sleep.

"Terra is unable to battle therefore the winner is Joseph!" Nate shouted as he raised his right arm, signalling that Joseph was the clear winner.

Jason fell to his knee's, once again defeated by Joseph without dealing any damage at all to his pokemon.

"Cheer up sport! Don't take it so seriously," Nate said as he knelt down besides Jason, trying to cheer him up. "You may not have won the battle but at least you learned something right?"

"I guess," Jason sighed as he got back up as he returned Terra back into her poke ball. Jason walked over to his bag and quickly fished out a revive. Placing it against Terra's poke ball, he watched as the revive slowly sunk into her poke ball making it the outside of the poke ball glow a faint yellow. Once the revive had completely disappeared he knew that it had done its job.

"You did okay Jason," Joseph said as he walked over. "You need to work on your tactics but you seem to have an idea on how to fight grass types."

"Is there another way for me to beat Gardenia?" Jason asked. Jason was hoping that there was an easier way for him to beat Gardenia then to train with Joseph. Not that he didn't think Joseph was a bad teacher, he just didn't want to keep losing all the time.

"Well if you had a fire type that would help you greatly. Ice, flying, bug, and poison would also work but fire is usually the most effective means," Nate replied. "There's not a lot of fire or ice types here. Lots of common flying and bugs types though. Maybe a starly or wurmple."

"I don't know," Jason said as he scratched his head. "But aren't starly's and wurmples common. Gardenia might expect to face them so she could have a plan to counter starly's or wurmples. Using those pokemon might be risky."

"Good point," Nate said as he rubbed his chin. Nate was kinda surprised that Jason would think so carefully about what pokemon he wanted in his team. Most trainer he had meet in the past didn't really care what kind of pokemon they had in their party. If they needed that pokemon, they would keep it in their party. If they didn't need it they would simply send that pokemon into their PC or release it if it was too weak or if they no longer needed it anymore.

"Kricktot might work then. What do you guys think?" Nate turned to face his pokemon only to see them playing go fish once again. "Come on guys! Jason needs our help here," Nate cried. Nate's pokemon were to absorbed into their game to listen to him however. Despite him waving his arms around frantically to catch their attention, they ignored him and continued on with their game.

"There is a pokemon that Gardenia wouldn't expect to face and which has multiple advantages over grass type pokemon," Joseph suggested. He knitted his eyebrows though at the very thought of that pokemon. "I just don't think it's the most idle pokemon to use however."

"What pokemon would that be?" Nate asked. Joseph gave him the 'you know' look and quickly Nate understood what Joseph meant. "Oh that pokemon. Yeah, I wouldn't really use it either. Thats why I have Raptor!" Nate hugged Raptor, to her surprise, which made her let go of the cards she was holding. Obviously she wasn't all that happy about it and she glared at Nate for making her lose her hand.

"What pokemon?" Jason asked curiously as he put Terra's poke ball back into his backpack. Jason had no idea what the two were talking about at all. He also didn't get why that pokemon wouldn't be idle, or why any pokemon wouldn't be idle for that matter. If it could get the job done and help him beat Gardenia then it was good enough for him.

"Lets just say this pokemon doesn't have the best reputation," Joseph answered. He then remembered all those times he ran into that pokemon. It was by far the most annoying thing he had ever encountered in his whole life. "But it could help you greatly though."

"Well then what pokemon is it! I want to know," Jason said impatiently as he crossed his arms. All this vagueness was starting to bug him. Jason didn't understand why Joseph and Nate wouldn't just tell him what the pokemon is. It couldn't be that bad. Magikarp is the weakest pokemon ever yet some people still use it!

"Very well," Joseph sighed. He couldn't believe that he was going to suggest someone to use this particular pokemon. "Do you really want to know?"

"Of course I do!" Jason shouted eagerly.

"The pokemon which is your best shot at beating Gardenia at the moment is..."

* * *

><p><strong>So just in case anyones wondering why this the new chapter 9 and what happened to the old one this is why. I combined 2 of my other chapter together to create one LARGER chapter. To be honest I don't really remember why. Probably because I thought that I split up a potential 1 chapter to 2 chapters instead. Specifically the ones that I merged was chapter 4 "New lessons" and chapter 5. Its now just one big chapter 4. <strong>


	10. Enter the darkness

"_Hi_" pokemon speech

**Hey guys! Bet you didn't expect a new chapter so soon huh! Did you already figure out what pokemon Jason's going to catch today? **

* * *

><p>"You got to be kidding me right?" Jason said bluntly as he stared into the entrance of the cave in route 204. He had packed up everything in a rush when Joseph said that particular pokemon could be found easily in the cave near where they were. But when Joseph actually told him what the pokemon was, he couldn't believe his ears.<p>

"Not at all Jason," Joseph replied. Standing in front of the cave entrance, Joseph began to remember the sensation of adventure of walking into the unknown as well as the fear of what lies within the darkness. The feeling of finding new kinds of pokemon, meeting new friends, and seeing new sights with his very own eyes. Thats what kept Joseph being a trainer for all those years. "This is the best place to find it if thats what you really want."

"Well you could always wait at night," Nate added as he checked the batteries on his flashlights one last time. Nate had with him some climbing rope, a pack of glow sticks, four bottles of repel, three flashlights for himself, Jason, and Joseph, and finally one safety helmet. How he managed to fit all that in his backpack as well as tents, food, clothes, and his poke balls no one knew. "But I don't think that would work. Its kinda hard staying up all night looking for just one particular type of pokemon."

"Well then, here we go," Jason said as he walked into cave with Terra right behind him. Joseph was about to follow them when he realized that Nate was still checking his gear.

"You okay Nate?" Joseph asked concerned. Joseph was slightly confused as to why Nate would take so many safety measures. The cave they were heading to, also known as Jagged path, wasn't very large. There aren't any dangerous pokemon there and its pretty simple to reach the exit.

"Yeah," Nate replied nervously. "Just checking some stuff thats all."

"Well then come on. Jason's waiting for us," Joseph said as he walking into the darkness.

Nate looked at the entrance of the cave and swallowed his fear. 'You can do this' Nate thought to himself. Turning on his flashlight, he plunged into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys?" Nate said out load as he walked ever deeper into the cave. Making sure the helmet was firmly on his head, he continued to walk around aimlessly, looking for Jason and Joseph. How long has it been since he entered the cave? Has it been five minutes, thirty minutes, an hour? While he was deep in thought he then suddenly saw something fly by the corner of his eye.<p>

"Hello?" Nate asked nervously. "Is anyone there?" Sweeping his flashlight back on forth, he was hoping to spot a glimpse of his friends. All he could see at the moment was rocks, rocks, and more rocks. Despite having three flashlights with him, Nate didn't feel secure enough to press on. Not alone that is.

"I need your help guys," Nate said as he released all his pokemon except Raptor. She couldn't help much anyways being a flying type here in this cave. In a flash of red light, Inferno, Chomp, King, and Champ appeared in front of him.

"_Where the heck are we_?" Inferno asked confused as he looked around. The last time he was out was when they were hanging out underneath some trees. Now they were in a dark, damp cave.

"_We are in a cave genius_," Chomp snapped. "_It's obvious where we are. Whats not obvious is why you couldn't possible now that the moment we were sent out. We were told where we were going to be_." Chomp hated those who acted foolish or couldn't take things seriously. He personally despised Inferno. First off simply for being a nuisance. Secondly for his foolish pranks and tricks he constantly pulls off.

"_Hey_!" Inferno said, his feeling slightly hurt. "_No need to be hating on me for asking a simple question_!"

"_Both of you silence_!" King demanded. King had enough of those two constant bickering over everything. In his group nothing like the sort ever happened. Mostly because anyone who did so was immediately banished. "_As the alpha male of this group I shall make all decisions. My first command is for you, gabite, to eliminate this human. Do it swift and I might reconsider exiling you."_

"_Eliminate him_?!" Inferno said shocked. Inferno knew that King was obsessed with being the 'alpha male' of the group but he didn't knew that the luxray was actually willing to kill Nate to do it. "_Do you mean you want us to kill Nate_!"

"_But of course_!" King barked. "_He is not fit to lead. I shall take the rightful place as this drops leader by removing him_." King then looked back towards Chomp to see that he had not yet done what he was told.

"_Well then? Didn't I tell you what needed to be done? Get going_!" King shouted, clearly annoyed. King was not used to this degree of laziness. Those underneath a leader should do what they are told when they were told. It did not matter what had to be done, all that mattered was how swiftly it was completed.

"You guys do know I can hear you right?" Nate said depressed. Knowing that one of your pokemon wanted to kill you was never a happy thought. It was even worse because most of the time when he let the gang out of their poke balls they would start fighting. It was mostly between King and Chomp but they would sometimes drag in the rest with their battles. Luckily for him Joseph was usually around to help him calm them down. This time however, Joseph wasn't here to help.

"_Are y__ou ordering me_?" Chomp snarled as he walked up towards the luxray. "_You have a lot of nerve ordering me around fur ball. Tell me what to do again and I will silence you permanently."_

"_You dare threaten your alpha male_?" King shot back, his eyes burring with anger. "_Talk to me in such a way again and you will not live to see another day_."

"_Bring it_!" Chomp shouted as he rushed up towards King with a dragon claw. King crouched down, his fur crackling with electricity as he prepared to release a powerful thunderbolt.

"Enough!" Nate shouted, spraying both Chomp and King repel in their face. Chomp cried out as he staggered backwards, his face burring from the foul liquid while King tried unsuccessfully to wipe off as much repel as possible. "You guys have to stop fighting each other every time I send you guys out!"

"_It's his fault_," Chomp muttered as he wiped his eyes with his arm. This wasn't the first time Nate had to spray repel over his face to prevent him from fighting. Chomp has built a bit of a resistance to the repels effect but its effect still stung, just not as greatly as before. King had no such luck however as he rolled on the ground, cringing in pain.

"Why do you guys hate each other so much anyways?" Nate asked. "Can't you all get alone with each other?"

"_Perhaps it's because Chomp and King share conflicting views_," Champ suggested. He was used to seeing King and Chomp going at each other. Back when he was a wild machop, he would see this kind of rivalry all the time. Usually, the fighting won't stop unless one of the two was gone.

"_We all got alone just fine until he showed up_," Chomp grumbled as he wiped the last of the repel of his face. It still stung a little but he could handle it just fine. "_He's the one that has a problem, not me."_

"_Silence_," King grunted as the effect of the repel began to wear off. He slowly got back on his feet and tried shaking the rest of the repel of his face. "_It is not my fault you fail to respect the clear leader of this group."_

"I don't care who's fault it is!" Nate shouted. Nate has had enough with this constant bickering. It was starting to drive him crazy constantly hearing them argue over the smallest of things. "If you both keep on fighting I'll spray an entire can of repel on both your faces!"

"_I wouldn't mind seeing that_," Inferno snickered at the thought of seeing both King and Chomp rolling around in circles on the ground.

"_Quiet_," Champ said as he casually smacked Inferno at the back of the head. Not enough to cause a bruise but a hard enough to get the message across. "_This isn't the time for that."_

"_Fine. Sheesh_," Inferno muttered as he rubbed the back of his head. He kept on forgetting that Champ was around. The big guy tended to fade into the background so most people wouldn't notice him.

"So, while you two stop fighting or do I have to get two cans of super repel right now?" Nate asked as he eyed both Chomp and King, daring them to question his authority. Just in case they were planning to attack each other, he brought out an extra can of repel. Chomp and King looked at each other and they both knew what to do.

"_We'll stop for now_," Chomp grumbled. Putting up with that luxray for a few days was better then getting sprayed with that kind of stuff. Besides, maybe King would simply have enough and leave.

"_Agreed_," King said as he eyed Chomp. King didn't trust the Chomp at the slightest, but he was given no choice. All he could do now was wait for the right moment to strike. Nate sighed in relief as he put the repel away.

"Good. Now inferno, light the way," Nate said. Nate was thrilled that Chomp and King had put away their differences for now. He was just worries on how long it would last.

"_Roger that boss man_," Inferno said as he made the fire on his tailing bigger, illuminating the cave they were in. Nate turned off his flashlight as he looked around. The cave was a lot bigger then he thought it was. The ceiling was ten feet above his head with the occasional stalagmite doting the rough in a strange pattern. Near the entrance in which he entered from, a lone psyduck was looking at the group curiously. When Champ turned around, sensing that they were being watched, the psyduck quickly waddled away.

"Great," Nate said. "Now we can find Jason and Joseph."

"_Do you mean the small kid and the tall guy_?" Chomp asked. Chomp wasn't all that great with names. It was a lot easier to simply call others by their physical appearances or by what they have done.

"Yeah. Have you seen them?" Nate asked, concerned. Nate was worried that Jason and Joseph might have left him behind. True, he could just leave the cave and have Raptor fly him to floroma town, but what if they were in trouble? He just couldn't leave them behind.

"_They're right over there_," Chomp said as he pointed towards his left. Nate looked at where Chomp was pointing and he saw both Jason and Joseph with their pokemon sitting around a lantern. It looked like they were having a snack while they talking amongst themselves.

"Hey guys!" Nate said happily as he jogged over. Nate was overjoyed by the fact that he had found his friends. "I'm over here!"

"_Come on guys! Lets go_!" Inferno said excitedly. It wasn't the idea of seeing them that made him happy, it was the thought of eating some food. He was starting to get hungry despite just eating a few minutes ago. Champ looked back at King and Chomp, pointing his head towards the Nate, saying silently _'you following or not?'_

King and Chomp looked at each other before nodding their heads. Satisfied with their answer, Champ quickly followed his trainer.

* * *

><p>"Oh hi Nate," Joseph said as he looked over his shoulder. He was getting worried that Nate had lost his way and had to be rescued. "What took you so long?"<p>

"Nothing too serious," Nate replied as he sat beside Jason. Jason was eating an apple and had both Terra and his ralts out. Terra was sitting beside him, eating whats appears to be an oran berry, while his rats was sitting on next to her, casually playing with his poke ball. Joseph had Mystique and Aura out with him. Mystique was sitting beside him with her arms crossed behind her head while Aura was busy reading a book.

"So Jason, did you catch that pokemon yet?" Nate asked.

"Not yet," Jason replied as he took another bite from his apple. "I asked Joseph about how I would catch it but he just said I had to wait."

"So how long do we have to wait?" Nate said as he got out a bottle of water.

"Up until Aura gets the right signal," Joseph answered. He then looked over at Aura. "Got anything?"

Aura closed her eyes, activating the power of the aura inside her and scanning the area for the pokemon in question. In a few moments she opened her eyes and nodded her head. "_Its time_," Aura stated as she put her book down.

"Well then lets get ready guys," Joseph said as he got up and stretched his arms. "The sooner we do this the sooner we can of to floroma town."

"I'm ready!" Jason shouted as he hopped to his feet. Jason did that so suddenly that his ralts fell off of his lap and would've hit the rocky ground, if Aura hadn't used psychic to catch him.

"_You need to be more careful_," Aura told Jason telepathically, as she used her powers to put the ralts down. "_If your too reckless then you'll put yourself and others in danger_."

"Sorry," Jason said, slightly embarrassed. Jason then picked up his ralts's poke ball, to the ralts dismay. "I'm sorry about that making you fall earlier ralts but now I need you to be in you poke ball. I don't want you to get hurt."

The ralts looked at his poke ball then at Jason. He shook his head and pushed his poke ball away from him. "_I wanna be a hero_," Ralts said, puffing our his small chest.

"You sure," Jason asked as he pulled back ralts's poke ball. Jason didn't understand what his ralts said, but by judging what he was doing, he was going to fight. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"_I'm gonna be a hero and show you all what I can really do_!" Ralts shouted as he stormed off to where he assumed his opponent was. He had no idea who his foe might or what it could do. All he knew was that wasn't going to give up without a proper fight.

"Uh," Jason said, dumbfounded as he watched his ralts run off deeper into the cave. "I should probably go get hi..." Jason began before seeing his ralts run back just as fast.

"_Monster_!" Ralts screamed as he hide behind Jason's leg. He didn't realize that his foe would be that scary. He thought it would be a bidoof or a magikarp. He just wasn't ready to fight something that scary. Jason looked at the direction to see what 'monster' his ralts was talking about. Soon he saw a small shape flying towards them. He knew instantly that his target was close, and he was not going to fail.

"This is it Terra! Get ready," Jason said as he pulled out a poke ball. Terra leaped into action, ready for battle. She was itching for a fight, mostly because she was tired of losing or only winning due to outside help. She wanted to beat her opponent by herself, and with Jason, only.

Then from the darkness, the pokemon appeared. Its fang gleamed from the light of the lamp as its ear twitched from side to side, listening for any sounds that could promise it sustenance. Its blue and purple wings allowed it to fly quickly and silently during the hunt, and its twin tails helped it make tight turns for pursing the more elusive prey. It was the pokemon of legends, one to be avoided at all costs. One that faced any challengers without backing down and with a reputation more infamous then Darkrai itself. This pokemon name itself struck fear into the hearts of trainers everywhere. This mighty pokemons name was ...

Zubat.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, its zubat. If you thought it was something else then I then I'm sorry to <strong>**disappoint you. I might be able to post another chapter by the end of this week if we're lucky. All we can do is cross our finger and hope.**


	11. Family

**Hi guys! Sorry for not posting sooner. Schools really starting to take up my time and the first terms just beyond the horizon. Anyway, I just realized that kabuto CANNOT learn bubble at all. Well, I'm gonna make Terra an exception. Mostly because its kinda to late to take it back. With that out of the way let the story begin!****  
><strong>

_"Hi"_ for pokemon speech

* * *

><p>Zubat PoV<p>

It was a pretty ordinary day, or should I say night, so far as I flew explored my home. Even though I was supposed to be sleeping right now since it was day time, I always had a thirst for finding new places and seeing new things. Sometimes I would find a new tunnel leading off to the unknown, or I would see a new type of pokemon. When I do I always tried to strike up a conversation with them, but they usually attack me right after or run away. We zubats never had the best of reputations. Maybe its because we were too friendly when we greeted strangers or perhaps because of our eating habits. Regardless of our reputation, we zubats could always count on each other. We are a family that supported one another through any hardships that stood in our way and no matter how many times we may be beaten, we will never give up.

Speaking of family, I wonder if my younger brother noticed that I was no longer sleeping beside him. My brother was very afraid of being alone, which is nearly impossible to be since we always fly and move in a group. Despite him having mom and dad to watch over him, he always found it better when I was by his side. Not wanting to frighten him with my absence, I was about to fly back when I heard foot steps running towards my direction. Curious as to what it could be, I used echolocation to find out exactly what was was. In less then a second, I got a rough image of what was is. It was about 1' tall and it had two arms and legs. It was humanoid in shape and seemed to be tired as I could hear it panting for air. It was probably some lost pokemon trying to find the exit.

"_Hello?_" I said, not sure if that pokemon was friendly or not. "_Are you lost?" _

"_AHH!" _came the reply as the pokemon ran away from me. Wanting to make sure that the pokemon was alright, I flew after it. '_Hopefully he, or she will understand I'm just trying to help it,' _I thought to myself.

As soon as I flew around a corner, I felt the presence of others. There were ten in total, three of which I didn't recognize as pokemon but as humans. No doubt they belonged to the friends of family of the pokemon that ran away from me earlier. Just when I was about to greet myself, one of them started to shout but quickly stopped. Then another one whispered something. Curious I decided to move in closer so I could listen in on what they were saying. I know its wrong to ease-drop but I wanted to know what they were saying. I flew closer to them, slowly though so I didn't appear to be threatening. At first nothing happened so I thought I could properly introduce myself.

Then they attacked.

* * *

><p>Regular PoV<p>

As soon as Jason saw the silhouette of the zubat he was anxious to for the battle to begin. Jason was tired of being beaten by Joseph and was determined to not loose to a zubat. Maybe this will show Joseph and Nate that he had what it takes to be a great trainer. "Terra! Use bub-" Jason started before he felt Josephs hand on his shoulder. Looking back, he saw Joseph shaking his head.

"Wait for the right moment," Joseph said quietly. "A battle can be won if one chooses the right moment to strike."

Jason grumbled in protest as he waited for the zubat to get closer. In a few moments, he could see the zubat more clearly .The zubat was flying silently but slowly. Maybe it was trying to find some prey or it was listening on something else. Regardless it was the perfect time to strike.

"Now Terra! Use bubble!" Jason ordered. Terra shoot forth a horde of bubbles at the flying zubat. The wild zubat suddenly snapped into action and easily dodged Terra's attack. It then circled around and unleashed a supersonic towards her.

"Terra dodge and use bubble again!" Jason ordered. Terra leaped to the left, dodging the zubats attack before shooting another wave of bubbles towards her target. The zubat tried to dodge again but one bubble hit its wing, making it spiral out of control and into the wall. It fell down to the floor with a thump and started flapping it wings, trying to get air-borne once more but to no avail.

"You got this Terra!" Jason said. "Now finish this with scratch!" Terra leaped at her downed prey, her legs extended. The zubat looked back and shoot multiple barbs towards Terra.

"Terra use defence curl!" Jason ordered. Terra curled herself into a ball while still in mid-flight. The barbs bounced harmlessly off her shell as she slammed into the downed zubat. She then uncurled herself and sent the zubat flying with a powerful scratch. The zubat once again tried to get air-borne again as it flew in through the air due to Terra's attack. This time it managed to stay in the air and quickly turned around, using leech life once again at Terra.

"Counter with bubble!"

Terra retaliated with a horde of bubbles. The two attacks collided, creating steam that blocked the view of both Terra and Jason. Terra curled herself into a ball, knowing that the zubat would use the steam to its advantage and attack. Soon after, countless small barbs soar through the mist and struck Terra shell's, most of which bounced off. A few impaled itself into her shell and started to glow a faint purple.

"Terra! Get those barbs off you!" Jason said frantically. He knew the move leech life all to well. Almost everyday when the miners leave to go back home, there were always a few who had those barbs on their backs or arms. The barbs slowly weakened them until they couldn't work anymore.

Terra quickly uncurled herself and tried to scratch the barbs off, but her claws weren't long enough to do so. While she was busy trying to scratch of the barbs off her back, the zubat flew around terra as it continued to launch wave after wave off leech life's at her. Most of its attack bounced off but a few more managed to get stuck on her shell and began to glow a faint purple.

"Ralts!" Jason shouted, as he looked down to see his pokemon still hiding behind his leg. The ralts clung onto his pants and shook his head back and forth with his eyes closed. When he heard Jason's voice, he stopped shaking his head and looked up with big red eyes. "I need you to help Terra out!" Ralts shook his head frantically in protest and clung onto Jason's pants.

Jason grumbled at himself as he was about to be beaten once again, by a zubat no less. Just when he thought there was no hope left, he remembered something important that he learned in trainer school.

"Terra return!" Jason said. Terra had a look of surprise as she felt herself being drawn back into her poke ball. The zubat was confused, suddenly its foe had just disappeared in a flash of red light. It hovered in the air for a moment, moving its head side to side trying to find where its opponent had gone.

"Now use bubble!" Jason ordered as he sent out Terra. As soon as she landed onto the floor, she shoot forth a wave of bubbles at the zubat. The zubat couldn't dodge in time and was downed by Terra's attack.

"Now's my chance!" Jason said as he threw a poke ball at the defeated zubat. The zubat made no attempt to dodge as it disappeared into a beam of red light. Jason waited anxiously as the poke ball shook once, twice, three times.

"Yes!" Jason shouted as he picked up the zubats poke ball. "I caught my third pokemon!" Joseph coughed loudly as he leaned against the cave wall.

"What?" Jason asked, as he looked at Joseph strangely. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Well, not exactly," Joseph said as he walked up to Jason. "You see, zubat is a very common pokemon. It is also a pokemon that is quite weak in terms of moves it can learn in the beginning."

"Yeah so?" Jason said as he crossed his arms. He didn't see anything he did wrong. He battled the pokemon, got it to a low health, and caught it with a poke ball. Nothing wrong there.

"The point is, you didn't have to battle the zubat in the first place. You could've just thrown a poke ball at it and you would've still caught it," Joseph said. It wasn't the first time he saw some new trainer fighting a pokemon that could be easily caught. One time he saw one fighting a magikarp. That was a weird day, made even weirder when that person challenged him to a battle. Needless to say it wasn't a challenge, until he faced that gyrados.

"What?!" Jason shouted. "Didn't you tell me 'wait for the right moment'?! Doesn't that mean I have to battle it?"

"Ah Jason, can you stop shouting?" Nate asked nervously as he looked around. He had Champ and Inferno nearby, just in case there was any trouble. "We are in a cave you know, and there are a lot of zubat's in a cave."

"I only said that because it looked like you wanted to win against something," Joseph said. "Other than that, yeah, you didn't have to fight it at all. So in a sense, you kinda wasted your time on that one."

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Jason shouted, ignoring Nate's statement. "I could've caught it sooner!"

"Jason? Remember about the shouting?" Nate said quietly as he hide behind Champ with an expression of fear on his face.

_"Look at this. Do you think this is how a leader should act?" _King said as he looked at Nate with disgust. _"If I was leader I would not act in such a __cowardly manner. I would stand and face any challenge, not hide behind others."_

"Quiet," Nate said sharply, still looking around. "If you know what I've been through you would understand."

"Couldn't you have caught it for me so we could save time?!" Jason said angrily.

"If I did then you wouldn't have caught it," Joseph replied. "You have to learn from your own mistakes. I just help you along."

"What kind of idea is that?!" Jason said angrily. To him Joseph hadn't really helped out at all.

"Jason!" Nate shouted, getting Jason's attention. "Zubat's man! Zubat's are everywhere here. Don't say stuff so loud or else we'll get into big trouble."

"You mean like that?" Jason said as he pointed over Nate's shoulder. Nate turned around to see every trainers worst nightmare come to life.

"Oh arceus help us," Nate whispered.

Through the darkness, they heard the infamous chirping and the beating of hundreds, if not thousands of wings. The shadows seemed to be alive, constantly moving as if it was trying to reach out to them. Everyone knew what it was, and knew that this will be their hardest challenge they will ever have to face. It was a horde of zubats.

* * *

><p>"Inferno left!" Nate shouted as he ran for his life with Jason and Joseph. Just a few meters away was a horde of zubats pursuing them, and they where getting closer bit by bit. Every now and then one zubat would use leech life, but its accuracy was terrible and it never hit anyone. It did however convince them to run faster.<p>

Inferno quickly turned left used a flamethrower at the zubat's that were coming out of a tunnel left of them. While his attack didn't actually do much damage, it scared them off for the time being.

_"Isn't this fun guys?" _Inferno smiled as he ran beside Chomp. _"Great exercise am I right?" _

_"Shut up," _Champ grumbled as he swatted away any zubat that got in front of him. _"Focus on the task at hand."_

"I told you to watch your voice!" Nate yelled at Jason as he threw away anything all the extra gear he brought with him. No point in using those when you running for you life from a potentially hungry horde of zubat's. "This is why you don't shout in a cave!"

"You were shouting to!" Jason yelled back. Terra was one his head, launching bubble after bubble at the advancing zubat horde. Each one brought a zubat down, but that downed zubat was quickly replaced with another. His ralts was clinging onto his shirt, crying his eyes out.

"You were shouting first!" Nate said as he threw two of his flashlights over his shoulder. One of them managed to hit a zubat and brought it down.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Enough!" Joseph shouted, silencing the two. "You two can blame each other when its over. Let's just get out of here first!"

Nate and Jason looked at each other as they continued to run. "Well's someones mad," Jason muttered. If Joseph had heard what Jason said he paid no attention to it.

"Can't you just teleport us out of here?" Nate asked. He used his last remaining flashlight to whack any zubat that got to close.

"Afraid not. Ruby needs to time to teleport us to a safe spot. Doing so now might teleport us anywhere. Speaking of ruby, shadow ball left."

Ruby, who was leading the group, faced left and shot multiple shadow balls at a small group of zubat's that were trying to cut them off. Each one hit its mark, but the downed zubat's were quickly replaced with more zubat's from the horde behind them.

"I… don't think… I can go much… longer," Jason panted as he started to slow down.

"We're not leaving you behind!" Nate said as he pulled Jason forward. "We're almost out of here anyways!" They then turned a corner and faced a a dead end. There was no branching tunnels they could run, no holes on the floor or ceiling they could try to escape to. They were completely trapped.

"Or not," Nate said as they ground to a stop. Looking back, the horde of zubat's was right behind them, but they didn't attack though. Perhaps they knew that they had their prey cornered and so they were not rushed to come in for the kill. After all, where could they run?

"This sucks," Jason panted as he tried to catch his breath. "Didn't even get… my first gym badge yet."

"You still got your chance," Joseph said as he nodded his head towards Ruby. "Ruby now please."

Ruby closed her eyes and in a flash of light, they all disappeared. They zubat's realized what was happening to late and could do nothing to stop them. With the them gone the zubat's began to fly back to their resting area. Within the horde however, there were three zubat's that was flying slower then the others.

_"Mommy?" _The smallest of the three asked. _"What happened to big brother?"_

_"We don't know sweetie, but we will find him," _His mother replied. _"One day you will see him again."_

The small zubat looked down as he flew with his parents. Even though he hasn't left the caves yet, he already knew the answer to his question. Once a pokemon has been caught by a trainer, there is no escape. _  
><em>

_"I miss you brother."_


	12. Adrian and Sarah

**Merry Christmas everyone! Can't believe I forgot to add that earlier. **

_"Bubbles" _poke speech

* * *

><p>"That was close!" Jason said as he fell back onto a bed. Ruby had managed to teleport them in front of Eterna City's pokecenter. Luckily for them, there was enough room's for them to stay for the night. The only bad news was that Gardenia was doing some research in Eterna forest for a while and he can't battle her until she gets back. But Jason wasn't too worried by that fact, he was in no rush to battle someone, or anyone for that matter, any time soon. He was happy just lying down on a comfortable bed in a comfortable own private bathroom, a small TV, a window that faced the Eterna forest, and some snacks on the coffee table next to the bed. Everyone seemed to be quite happy being in Eterna City, except for Nate that is.<p>

"Let's make this fast guys," Nate said nervously as he paced around the room. Nate seemed to be quite fidgety and seemed tense, as if he was expecting someone to sneak up on him. "We don't want to fall behind schedule now do we?"

"Schedule?" Joseph said as he drank a cup of coffee. He was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. Joseph shaved his face as soon as he could when they arrived into the pokecenter and looked much less intimidating, although he skill looked like someone who you wouldn't want to mess with. "Did we even have a schedule?"

"Can't we just stay here for a few days?" Jason asked looking at the ceiling lazily. Jason was wearing a blue shirt that read 'Oreburgh City Rocks!' and red shorts. "I mean we just got here."

"I know I know," Nate said as he paced around, biting his finger nails. His blonde hair was stuck out in all directions, mostly because he had just taken a shower upon the recommendation of Joseph to try to help him calm down. He was wearing a large yellow t-shirt that hung onto him loosely and grey sweatpants. Every now and then he would look over his shoulder, making sure no one was behind him. "It's just that I don't want us to fall behind thats all."

Joseph looked at Nate questionably for a while before taking another sip from his coffee. "How about you tell us why **you** want to leave so badly?" Joseph said as he picked up a nearby book on the table. "After all, you seem to be quite nervous. Mind explaining that to us?" Joseph said as he looked at the cover of the book before putting it back down.

"N-nervous? Me? Of course not," Nate said as he tried to act calm. He crossed his arms and gave a smile that showed that everything was okay, but his eyes betrayed him. His blue eyes shone with panic as well as a small tint of fear. It was as if he was trying to escape something, but he knew that he could not outrun it. Joseph eyed him for a bit before letting out a sigh.

"Regardless we still have to stay here long enough so that Jason can battle Gardenia," Joseph said as he put his cup down. He then looked over at Jason, who was half-asleep. "You think your ready?"

"Yes?" Jason mumbled as he got up slowly. Rubbing his eyes, Jason looked around the room as if he was missing something. "So what were we talking about again?"

Letting out another sigh, Joseph got up from his chair. "We'll talk about it later," Joseph said as he took his cup of coffee with him. Making sure he didn't leave anything else in the room, he began to walk out before stopping. "One more thing, did you manage to get that telepathic link up yet?"

"Did I get the telephone line up?" Jason asked sleepily. Jason then glanced around the place, looking for a telephone. "No, I don't see one. Maybe tomorrow."

"Never mind," Joseph said as he realized that he couldn't get anymore down today. "Get some rest you two."

"Good night," Nate replied as Joseph went to his room. Nate then sat down on a chair and looked at the book Joseph put down a few minutes ago. His mind was still focused on what had happened and coming up with ways to avoid repeating the same thing.

"Jason, can I ask you a question?" Nate asked as he opened the book and began to read. It was about the lore behind the Old Chateau and the rumours behind the alleged ghost sightings. When he didn't hear a response, Nate looked up from the book to see that Jason had already fallen asleep. Putting down the book he decided to also go to his room. Walking out of Jason's room, he looked back just to make sure that everything was still alright. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, Nate walked down the hallway and entered into his room which was the third one to the left. Just when he closed the door he felt a familiar presence, one that brought back painful memories.

"Hello?" Nate said, looking around. Seeing no one besides him, he shook his head trying to clear his mind. 'Don't worry so much Nate,' he thought to himself as he went to bed.

* * *

><p>Outside two figures stood outside of the pokecenter. One of them had its eyes closed as if in deep thought, the other looking at the building looking for points of entry as well as any security measures that they might have to face.<p>

"_He's there,_" said the one who had its eyes closed.

"Are you positive?" asked the other. "We wouldn't want anymore surprises other than the ones we have already have in store. Hate to return those."

"_When have I ever lied to you my sweet?" _replied the other as she giggled and leaned onto the shoulder of the other person. "_Trust me, we have found him." _

"Well then, let's get things started," said the other, holding the hand of the first. His eyes gleamed with anticipation as they to walk towards the pokecenter. "Ready or not old friend, here we come."

* * *

><p>"So how do I set up the , uh, telephone link?" Jason asked as bit into his peanut butter sandwich he had prepared a few days ago. He initially wanted to go to the cafeteria for his breakfast but Joseph said it was wiser to finish off any food that may spoil first. That way they wouldn't waste any supplies as well as throwing away any food. So now they were having breakfast in Jason's room around the coffee table that they moved into the middle of the living room.<p>

"It's telepathic link, for the fifth time," Joseph said as he rubbed his temples. In front of him was a half eaten piece of toast as well as a cup of instant noodles. He spent the past ten minutes trying to explain Jason the importance of having a telepathic link with his pokemon and how to do so. So far all Jason got was that a telepathic link was a bit like having a telephone in your head.

"So anyway, how do I set up the telephone link?" Jason asked again, completely forgetting how to pronounce it correctly. Joseph groaned in reply as he realized the trouble he got himself into.

"First off you need a psychic type pokemon," Joseph stated as he stirred his chopstick in his instant noodles. "Seeing as you already have one we that saves us the trouble of looking for one. Next you simply ask you pokemon to create a telepathic link between you two as well as the rest of the team. Once you have done that you are pretty much finished. You can now understand your pokemon as if they are talking in english by using your thoughts only."

"Is that all?" Jason asked as he drank some oran juice. Jason thought it would be much more complicated then simply asking his ralts. He thought it would include a bunch of wires, a drill, and a telephone.

"It's that simple," Joseph replied as he finished off his toast. "I suggest that you do that as quickly as possible so that you won't forget."

"Plus we are in a rush," Nate added as he looked outside the window. Nate had calmed down quite a bit although he still seemed nervous and looked from side to side occasionally. The panic had gone away from his eyes although the fear still remained. "I say we should leave today. Keep on schedule and making sure we don't fall behind from everyone else you know." Joseph eyed at Nate once more, trying to figure out why he was so nervous and in such a rush to leave. Perhaps this place brought up bad memories, Nate had old enemies here, or simply this was the after effect of being chased by a horde of zubats. Regardless, Joseph couldn't tell with what he knew currently and decided to ask Nate about this later in private.

"That depends on when Gardenia returns from her trip from the Eterna forest," Joseph pointed out. "Until she comes back we're here to stay, unless of course something else shows up that is."

"How about we just go check right now?" Jason asked as he finished off his sandwich. Brushing any crumbs that had fallen onto his shorts, Jason got up and began to pack up his bag. "Its not like we have anything else to do right now."

"There is the matter of creating the telepathic link, which you haven't done yet might I add," Joseph replied as he got up. A walk around Eterna city didn't sound like a bad idea to him. He might even bump into a few friends and catch up with them.

"Oh yeah, the telephone line," Jason said as he scratched his head. "So how do I do it again?"

Joseph groaned in frustration as Jason stared at him blankly, waiting for a response. Trying to teach Jason was as frustrating as capturing a legendary with a poke ball. Its possible, but it requires a lot of patience, luck, and suppressing the desire to simply knocking the pokemon out and calling it a day.

"Okay, so this is what you need to do."

* * *

><p>"That wasn't so hard!" Jason said cheerfully as he, Joseph, and Nate walked down the street towards. They had all changed clothes before heading outside. He was wearing a blue shirt with the words 'Mining is cool!' in white with grey sweatpants. Joseph wore a black leather jacket, jeans, and sunglasses. Nate followed the two wearing a red shirt with yellow strips and a pair of shorts. With Jason now able to understand what his pokemon is saying he could be a better trainer. Now if he had spent the past two hours training as recommended by Joseph then Jason should be ready to face Gardenia. Instead, he spent the entire time asking his ralts, who he has named Ralph upon learning that he was a boy, what it was like being a pokemon. Obviously that was a huge waste of time.<p>

Joseph opened his mouth in reply but wisely decided to say nothing. It was probably best not to ruin Jason's moment of glory now. Plus he didn't want to spend another thirty minutes listening to Jason explain why he is such a party pooper.

"So where are we headed after checking if Gardenia is at the gym?" Jason asked as he read a brochure that he got from the local poke mart. Both Terra and Ralph were with him, Terra on her usual place on top of is head and Ralph walking next to him. Ralph would get distracted every now and then and spend a few seconds staring at whatever caught his attention before running back to rejoin the group. Terra just lied down on Jason's head as usual and occasional blew a few bubbles out of boredom. Jason would've also brought his zubat with him but realized that having a zubat flying around the place wasn't such a good idea.

_"I wanna go swimming!" _Ralph said enthusiastically as he tugged at Jason's pants. Pretty much everything Ralph has said since establishing the telepathic link was him saying that he wants to do or eat certain things. Most of the time he didn't even know what he was talking about. He just said it because it sounded like fun.

"But there's no swimming pool here," Jason replied as he looked around, checking to see if he could find one. He then looked at the map in the brochure just to make sure if there were any swimming pools. There weren't any unless you consider a lack as a swimming pool. "How about we go to a flower shop instead? There's a lot of flower shops here."

"_Flowers are stinky!" _Ralph said, crossing his arms as he sticked out his tongue in protest.

"Do you even know what a flower is?" Jason asked. Even before he spoke those words, he already knew what the answer would be.

"_Nope!" _Ralph replied happily, grinning with glee. Jason groaned in response and continued to walk towards the Eterna city gym with Ralph still holding to his pants. At first Ralph thought about letting go but realized it was much more fun hitching a ride then walking.

"How about going to Veilstone city?" Nate suggested as they walked past the poke mart. "It's pretty close and I beat Maylene just a few weeks ago so I can give you some tips." All signs of being nervous had simply disappeared when they left for the Eterna city gym. In no time Nate returned back into his usual self, although he did stare into the unknown from time to time.

"We should discuss this later. We're here," Joseph said as he stopped in front of the Eterna city gym. It was a massive building with a large orange roof. Six large windows were on the front and sides so that people can see any pokemon battles going on inside and the pokemon logo was proudly displayed on a orange sign above the entrance. Through the windows one can see that the lights were on and, most important of all, a sign read "Open to all trainers" was hanging on the front.

"Yeah!" Jason said in excitement as he sprinted towards the entrance. This sudden shift of speed almost made Terra lose her grip on Jason's head and made Ralph cling onto Jason's pants for dear life.

"What do you think you doing?" Joseph asked as Jason nearly ran into him. Joseph tried to grab onto Jason's arm but he missed.

"I'm gonna get my first gym badge!" Jason replied as he burst through the doors filled with anticipation. Jason's sudden entrance startled the people who were already inside and they stared at him in confusion. Jason looked around the large room until he found a women with orange hair standing on a small podium near the back of the room. She had orange eyes, the same colour as her hair, and was wearing green boots. Her orange shorts and small green cloak revealed her abdomen. Thinking that he had found his opponent he stood at the challengers circle. All the training, which wasn't much, was about to be tested in a few moments as he pointed towards the Eterna city gym leader and shouted,

"Gardenia! I challenge you to a battle!"

* * *

><p>"Did you really think you could win against Gardenia unprepared?" Joseph said sternly as they walked back towards the pokecenter. Jason lagged behind, weighed down by failure as well as the realization that he required more training if he is to succeed. Jason had Ralph in his arms while Terra was in her poke ball which was safely inside his bag.<p>

"Kinda," Jason said embarrassed. He didn't even last one minute against Gardenia. Terra was easily beaten by Gardenia's Roserade and Ralph was put to sleep the moment he got out. "I thought I could handle it."

"You decided to fight her without your zubat. The whole reason why you even caught it WAS to battle Gardenia. Why would you fight her without using the very pokemon you caught that could beat her?" Joseph continued as he shook his head. He never understood why new trainers always wanted to rush everything. "You have to be more patient. Spend more time training with your pokemon. Speaking of which is your ralts awake yet?"

Jason poked Ralph's check as he slept in Jason's arms. Ralph's response was a small stream of drool sliding down his mouth. "I would say no," Jason replied as he tried to avoid the drool from touching his sleeve. Nate watched Jason do this strange dance while trying to avoid the small stream of drool coming out of his pokemon's mouth.

"Here's a tissue," Nate said as he pulled out a small wad of tissue from his pocket. "This should work better than your weird dance of yours."

"Thanks," Jason said as he wiped the drool of Ralph's face. "So I have to start training tomorrow?"

"Today would be better," Joseph replied as they stepped into the pokecenter. There were a few other trainers inside, some waiting for their pokemon and others sitting on the chairs and exchanging stories to each other about past battles and new regions. "Now first things first, let heal up your pokemon."

"Hey nurse joy can you heal my pokemon?" Jason said as he put Terra's poke ball onto the counter. He then got Ralph's poke ball and returned him into it. Handing both to the nurse joy behind the counter, Jason felt like he was forgetting something.

"Of course. Please wait over there while we heal your pokemon. It shouldn't take long," Nurse Joy replied as she took Terra's and Ralph's poke ball and placed it into the healing machine. She pointed towards the area of the pokecenter designated as the 'waiting area'. Although not separated by a door or walls, most people refer to the waiting area as simply the waiting room. It had numerous chairs and tables with magazines on them, not to mention one large TV on the right wall.

"So while we're waiting, lets talk about how we should help you train," Joseph said as he pulled himself a set.

"Well I think that we should jus-" Nate began when someone interrupted him.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise?" a voice called from behind. "It had been a long time since we have meet, hasn't it old friend?"

Nate, Joseph, and Jason looked back to see the owner of the voice. They saw a young man, no older than twenty, with dark hair wearing a black jacket and jeans. His clothes hung on him loosely and his black hair was choppy with a large strand covering the left side of his face, but not covering his eye. He smiled at them, but they could tell that this was not one that expressed friendship or happiness. Rather it was a silent challenge. The most startling thing about him was that he had two different colour of eyes, one red and the other blue. Both shone with anticipation as if he was looking at a present that he could't wait to open up.

Beside him was a Gardevoir hugging his arm protectively. This Gardevoir looked exactly how one expects to see a Gardevoir. Elegant, graceful, beautiful are the words that come to mind when one see her. However there was something off about her.

"Adrian and Sarah. Didn't think to see you here," Nate said slowly as he got up from his chair.

"Well isn't that thoughtful of you Nate, remembering our name after all those years." Adrian grinned as he slipped his arm our of Sarah's grasp and causally walked towards Nate. "Don't you think it's right to spend you last few moments with an old dear friend?"

* * *

><p><strong>So how do you guys like this new chapter? Hope that this little bit of mystery spices things up a bit. If not then let me know by review or PM.<strong>

**Edit: I also changed the ending, didn't like it one bit. If you guys have any complaints about it PM me or reply. **


End file.
